concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
10000 Maniacs
Natalie Merchant 10,000 Maniacs April 21, 1982 Old Main Inn, Fredonia, NY September ?, 1982 Fredonia, NY (WCVF Radio Interview) September 10, 1982 University of Buffalo Founders Plaza, Buffalo, NY October 1, 1982 The Continental, Buffalo, NY October 5, 1982 Mr. Goodbar, Buffalo, NY October 7, 1982 Old Main Inn, Fredonia, NY October 30, 1982 University of Buffalo Goodyear Hall, Buffalo, NY 1983 April 4, 1983 Calabash Ballroom, Rochester, NY April 21, 1983 The Continental, Buffalo, NY May 21, 1983 Pastime Lounge, Buffalo, NY May 25, 1983 The Continental, Buffalo, NY May 31, 1983 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA July 6, 1983 The Manor, Mayville, NY September 16, 1983 University of Buffalo Student Union Social Hall, Buffalo, NY (Album Release Show) September 24, 1983 Richmond, VA October 20, 1983 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA October 29, 1983 814 Foreign Car Garage, Buffalo, NY (Halloween Party Concert) October 30, 1983 Jamestown, NY (United Way Benefit) November 12, 1983 Pastime Lounge, Buffalo, NY 1984 ? ?, 1984 Harvest Moon Saloon, Atlanta, GA February 14, 1984 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA February 17-18, 1984 Moonshadow Saloon, Atlanta, GA February 24, 1984 9:30 Club, Washington, DC March 17, 1984 Nietzsche's, Buffalo, NY April 4, 1984 B.J.'s, Fredonia, NY April 6, 1984 Broadway Joe's Bar, Buffalo, NY April 7, 1984 Buffalo, NY (WBNY Radio Interview) April 7, 1984 Pastime Lounge, Buffalo, NY April 21, 1984 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY May 3, 1984 B.J.'s, Fredonia, NY May 4, 1984 Buffalo, NY May 12, 1984 Foreign Car Garage, Buffalo, NY May 22, 1984 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA June 27, 1984 Rusty Nail, Jamestown, NY June 28, 1984 The Manor, Mayville, NY July 18, 1984 Jamestown, NY July 20, 1984 Chautauqua Institution Youth Activity Center, Chautauqua, NY July 22-23, 1984 Lonestar Cafe, New York City, NY (supporting Fairport Convention) July 27, 1984 Broadway Joe's Bar, Buffalo, NY August 8, 1984 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA August 15, 1984 The Manor, Mayville, NY August 25, 1984 Seventh Street Entry, Minneapolis, MN September 6, 1984 Brixton Fridge, London, ENG September 7, 1984 Dingwalls, London, ENG September 10, 1984 Marquee, London, ENG September 20, 1984 Club 288, Albany, October 16, 1984 The Jetty, Bloomfield, NJ October 19, 1984 CBGB's, New York City, NY October 27, 1984 Foreign Car Garage, Buffalo, NY November 2, 1984 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY November 3, 1984 Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ December 29, 1984 Scorgies, Rochester, NY 1985 February 2, 1985 Dingwalls, London, ENG February 16, 1985 University of Rochester, Rochester, NY (unconfirmed) March ?, 1985 Newcastle, ENG (UK TV "The Tube") May 2-3, 1985 Marquee, London, ENG May 16, 1985 Melkweg, Amsterdam, NED May 17, 1985 Gigant, Apeldoorn, NED May 18, 1985 OOC, Venlo, NED May 21, 1985 Zeche, Bochum, NED May 22, 1985 Markethalle, Hamburg, GER May 23, 1985 The Loft, Berlin, GER May 24, 1985 Odeon, Munster, GER May 25, 1985 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, GER June 1, 1985 Exeter College, Exeter, ENG June 5, 1985 Underground, Croydon, ENG June 7, 1985 Worcester College, Worcester, ENG June 8, 1985 Portsmouth Poly, Portsmouth, ENG June 9, 1985 Escape Club, Brighton, ENG June 10, 1985 Clare College, Cambridge, ENG June 11, 1985 Coventry Poly, Coventry, ENG June 12, 1985 Manchester Poly, Manchester, ENG June 13, 1985 Clarendon Ballroom, Clarendon, ENG June 23, 1985 London, ENG (John Peel Session) September 7, 1985 Syracuse University, Syracuse, NY September 13-14, 1985 Tralfmadore Cafe, Buffalo, NY September 25, 1985 Duck Soup, Rensselaer, NY September 26, 1985 Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ October 4, 1985 George Mason University, Fairfax, VA October 5, 1985 9:30 Club, Washington, DC October 6, 1985 Rockitz, Richmond, VA October 8, 1985 The Brewery, Raleigh, NC October 9, 1985 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA October 10, 1985 688 Club, Athens, GA October 11, 1985 Rooster's, Nashville, TN October 12, 1985 Tewligan's, Louisville, KY October 13, 1985 Stache's & Lil Bros., Columbus, OH October 15, 1985 Peabody's Down Under, Cleveland, OH October 16, 1985 Rick's American Cafe, Ann Arbor, MI October 17, 1985 Club Soda, Kalamazoo, MI October 18, 1985 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL October 19, 1985 Traxx, Detroit, MI October 22, 1985 Cambridge, MA (WFNX Radio Interview with Natalie & John) October 22, 1985 Jonathan Swift's, Cambridge, MA October 23, 1985 Iron Horse, Northampton, MA October 24, 1985 Rhode Island College, Providence, RI October 25, 1985 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY November 2, 1985 Colorado University Events Center, Boulder, CO (supporting R.E.M.) November 3, 1985 University of Wyoming Arts & Science Auditorium, Laramie, WY (supporting R.E.M.) November 5, 1985 Music Hall, Omaha, NE (supporting R.E.M.) November 6, 1985 Soldiers & Sailors Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO (supporting R.E.M.) November 7, 1985 Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL (supporting R.E.M.) November 8, 1985 Indiana University Auditorium, Bloomington, IN (supporting R.E.M.) November 9, 1985 University of Dayton, Dayton, OH November 11, 1985 University of Kentucky Memorial Coliseum, Lexington, KY (supporting R.E.M.) November 12, 1985 Vanderbilt University Memorial Gymnasium, Nashville, TN (supporting R.E.M.) November 13, 1985 Orpheum Theatre, Memphis, TN (supporting R.E.M.) November 15, 1985 Iowa State University Cy Stevens Auditorium, Ames, IA (supporting R.E.M.) November 16, 1985 University of Illinois Foelinger Auditorium, Champaign, IL (supporting R.E.M.) November 17, 1985 Keil Opera House, St. Louis, MO (supporting R.E.M.) November 19, 1985 Saenger Performing Arts Theater, New Orleans, LA (supporting R.E.M.) November 21, 1985 University of Alabama Foster Auditorium, Tuscaloosa, AL (supporting R.E.M.) November 22, 1985 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA November 24, 1985 Einstein A Go-Go, Jacksonville Beach, FL November 25-26, 1985 Night Flight, Savannah, GA November 27, 1985 688 Club, Atlanta, GA November 29-30, 1985 Continental, Austin, TX December 1, 1985 Theatre Gallery, Dallas, TX December 4, 1985 Mason Jar, Phoenix, AZ December 5, 1985 Safari Sam's, Huntington Beach, CA December 6, 1985 Club Lingerie, Los Angeles, CA December 7, 1985 Berkeley Square, Berkeley, CA December 8, 1985 The Stone, San Francisco, CA December 10, 1985 Hollywood Palace, Hollywood, CA December 14, 1985 Parody Hall, Kansas City, MO December 15, 1985 The Drumstick, Lincoln, NB December 16, 1985 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN December 17, 1985 Amelia's, Iowa City, IA December 18, 1985 The West End, Chicago, IL December 20, 1985 9:30 Club, Washington, DC December 27, 1985 Tralfmadore Cafe, Buffalo, NY December 28, 1985 Palace Civic Center, Jamestown, NY 1986 1986.01.17 Rochester, NY (Schnozz's) 1986.01.23 Boston, MA (Spit) 1986.01.24 New York, NY (The Bottom Line) 1986.01.25 Philadelphia, PA (Revival) 1986.01.26 Baltimore, MD (8x10 Club) 1986.01.27 Pittsburgh, PA (Decade) 1986.01.28 East Lansing, MI (Rick's American Cafe) 1986.01.29 Ann Arbor, MI (Rick's American Cafe) 1986.01.31 Toronto, Canada (The Starwood) 1986.02.01 Ottowa, Canada (Barrymore's) 1986.02.08 Jamestown, NY (Teen Club) 1986.02.20 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Bard College) 1986.02.21 New York, NY (Danceteria) 1986.02.22 Trenton, NJ (City Gardens) 1986.02.28 Fredonia, NY (SUNY Fredonia) 1986.03.01 Buffalo, NY (Nietzche's) 1986.03.08 Rochester, NY (Calabash) 1986.03.14 Cleveland, OH (Phantasy Nightclub) 1986.03.15 Detroit, MI (Traxx) 1986.03.17 Columbus, OH (Stache's) 1986.03.19 Cincinnati, OH (Bogart's) 1986.03.20 Nashville, TN (Exit-In) 1986.03.21 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA 1986.03.22 Einstein A Go-Go, Jacksonville Beach, FL 1986.03.23 Orlando, FL (Faith & Physics) 1986.03.24 Hallandale, FL (Treehouse) 1986.03.26 Tampa, FL (Act 4) 1986.03.27 Cocoa Beach, FL (Brassy's) 1986.03.28 Daytona Beach, FL (Daytona Beach Bandshell) 1986.03.29 Atlanta, GA (688 Club) 1986.04.01 Tuscaloosa, AL (Varsity Theatre) 1986.04.02 New Orleans, LA (Tiptina's) 1986.04.03 Houston, TX (Numbers) 1986.04.04 Austin, TX (Liberty Lunch) 1986.04.05 Dallas, TX (Theatre Gallery) 1986.04.08 Santa Monica, CA (Texas Records) 1986.04.09 Huntington Beach, CA (Safari Sam's) 1986.04.09 Los Angeles, CA (UCLA) 1986.04.10 San Diego, CA (Spirit Club) 1986.04.11 Los Angeles, CA (The Roxy) 1986.04.12 Berkeley, CA (Berkeley Square) 1986.04.14 San Francisco, CA (I-Beam) 1986.04.15 Eureka, OR (Old Town Bar & Grill) 1986.04.18 Eugene, OR (University of Oregon) 1986.04.19 Portland, OR (Reed College) 1986.04.20 Bellingham, WA (Western Washington University) 1986.04.21 Seattle, WA (The Backstage) 1986.04.22 Vancouver, Canada (Town Pump) 1986.04.24 Calgary, Canada (University of Calgary) 1986.04.25 Edmonton, Canada (University of Alberta) 1986.04.26 Regina, Canada (University of Regina) 1986.04.28 Winnipeg, Canada (Times Nightclub) 1986.04.29 Winnipeg, Canada (Times Nightclub) 1986.05.01 Minneapolis, MN (Seventh Street Entry) 1986.05.02 Milwaukee, WI (The Spruce) 1986.05.03 Bloomington, IN (Second Storey) 1986.05.06 Wellesley, MA (Wellesley College) 1986.05.07 Boston, MA (Metro) 1986.05.29 New York, NY (The Ritz) 1986.06.03 Jamestown, NY (Jamestown Community College) 1986.06.09 Burlington, VT (Hunt's) 1986.06.10 Montreal, Canada (Foufounes Electriques) 1986.06.11 Hull, Canada (The Zinc) 1986.06.12 Toronto, Canada (R.P.M.) 1986.06.13 Buffalo, NY (The Tralfmadore Cafe) 1986.06.14 Rochester, NY (The Warehouse) 1986.06.15 Albany, NY (J.B.'s Theatre) 1986.06.16 Northampton, MA (Iron Horse) 1986.06.18 Philadelphia, PA (Revival) 1986.06.19 Washington, DC (Eastside Club) 1986.06.20 Trenton, NJ (City Gardens) 1986.06.21 Ithaca, NY (The Haunt) 1986.07.05 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 1986.07.06 Hoboken, NJ (Maxwell's) 1986.07.07 Wantaugh, NY (Jones Beach) opening for The Cure 1986.07.08 New York, NY (Pier 84) opening for The Cure 1986.07.13 Toronto, Canada (Kingswood Theatre) opening for The Cure 1986.07.25 Boston, MA (The Channel) 1986.07.26 Greenfield, PA (Greenfield Community College) 1986.07.29 Jamestown, NY (JCC College Stadium - Centennial Concert) 1986.08.02 New York, NY (South Street Seaport) 1986.09.12 Marshburg, NY (The Warehouse) 1986.09.14 Buffalo, NY (Rockwell Hall - Buffalo State College) 1986.10.11 Ritz, New York City, NY 1986.10.12 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 1986.10.24 Ithaca, NY (The Haunt) 1986.10.25 Cambridge, MA (M.I.T.) 1986.10.27 Toronto, Canada (Massey Hall) supporting R.E.M.) 1986.10.31 Hadley, MA (Mt. Holyoke) 1986.11.15 Hamilton, NY (Colgate University) 1986.11.20 Banksville, NY (Krytton) 1986.12.27 Buffalo, NY (The Tralfmadore Cafe) 1987 1987.01.04 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 1987.01.23 Ithaca, NY (The Haunt) 1987.02.07 Berkeley, CA (Berkeley Square) 1987.02.08 Berkeley, CA (Berkeley Square) 1987.02.09 San Francisco, CA (I-Beam) 1987.04.23 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 1987.04.24 Richmond, VA (Virginia Community College) 1987.04.26 Ithaca, NY (Ithaca College) 1987.04.28 Cambridge, MA (Nightstage) 1987.04.29 Amherst, MA (Smith College) 1987.04.30 Binghamton, NY (SUNY Binghamton) 1987.05.01 Troy, NY (Troy Music Hall) 1987.05.09 Clinton, NY (Hamilton College) 1987.05.14 Boston, MA (Northeastern University) 1987.05.24 Los Angeles, CA (TMOQ McCabe's Guitar Shop) 1987.06.20 Rochester, NY (Renaissance Theatre) w/Miche & the Anglos, Personal Effects 1987.08.06 Hoboken, NJ (Maxwell's) 1987.08.07 Ritz, New York City, NY 1987.08.08 Philadelphia, PA (Chestnut Cabaret) 1987.08.12 Chautauqua, NY (Chautauqua Institute) 1987.08.14 North Tonawanda, NY (Riviera Theatre) In My Tribe Record Release Party 1987.08.15 Lakewood, NY (Phantasy Nightclub) 1987.08.16 Pittsburgh, PA (Decade) 1987.08.17 Columbus, OH (Newport Nightclub) 1987.08.19 Richmond, VA (Rockitz) 1987.08.20 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 1987.08.21 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 1987.08.22 Ithaca, NY (The Haunt) 1987.08.25 Jamestown, NY (Jamestown Junior College) 1987.08.26 Ithaca, NY (WICD Radio Interview) 1987.09.03 London, England (Town & Country) 1987.09.05 Amsterdam, Holland (Paradiso) 1987.09.07 Hamburg, Germany (Markthalle) 1987.09.08 Dusseldorf, Germany (Tor 3) 1987.09.10 Munich, Germany (Alabamahalle) 1987.09.11 Zurich, Switzerland (Koultu Zentrum) 1987.09.12 London, England (Hammersmith Odeon) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.09.13 Reggio Emilia, Italy (Festival dell'Unita) 1987.09.14 Utrecht, Holland (Muziekcentrum) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.09.15 Milan, Italy (Rolling Stone) 1987.09.17 Paris, France (La Cigale) 1987.09.18 Dusseldorf, Germany (Tor 3) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.09.19 Los Angeles, CA (Variety Arts Center) 1987.09.20 San Francisco, CA (Old Fillmore) 1987.09.22 San Juan Capistrano, CA (Coach House) 1987.09.23 Scottsdale, AZ (Anderson's) 1987.09.25 Dallas, TX (Storck Club) 1987.09.26 Austin, TX (Liberty Lunch) 1987.09.28 New Orleans, LA (Tipitina's) 1987.09.29 Tuscaloosa, AL (Varsity Theatre) 1987.09.30 Nashville, TN (Exit In) 1987.10.01 Knoxville, TN (University of Tennessee) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.02 Clemson, SC (Clemson University) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.03 Durham, NC (Duke Stadium) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.04 Durham, NC (Duke Stadium) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.06 New York, NY (Radio City Music Hall) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.07 New York, NY (Radio City Music Hall) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.09 Williamsburg, VA (College of William & Mary) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.10 Fairfax, VA (George Mason University) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.11 State College, PA (Penn State University) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.12 Charlottesville, VA (University of Virginia) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.14 Charleston, WV (Civic Auditorium) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.16 Philadelphia, PA (The Spectrum) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.17 New Haven, CT (New Haven Coliseum) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.18 Centrum, Worcester, MA (supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.19 Providence, RI (Providence Performing Arts Center) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.21 Rochester, NY (Rochester War Memorial) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.22 New Brunswick, NJ (Browns Gym - Rutgers University) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.23 Pittsburgh, PA (Civic Arena) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.24 Columbus, OH (Franklin Co. Veterans Auditorium) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.26 East Lansing, MI (Michigan State University) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.27 West Lafayette, IN (Purdue University) supporting R.E.M.) 1987.10.28 Jake's, Bloomington, IN 1987.10.29 Mabel's, Champaign, IL 1987.10.30 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL November 6, 1987 Birmingham Polytechnic, Birmingham, ENG November 7, 1987 Strathclyde University, Glasgow, SCOT November 9, 1987 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG November 11, 1987 Basins, Portsmouth, ENG November 13, 1987 Town & Country Club, London, ENG November 14, 1987 The International, Manchester, ENG November 20, 1987 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night with David Letterman" performing "Don't Talk") November 21, 1987 New York City, NY (WNEW Hungerthon) December 1, 1987 R.P.M., Toronto, ON December 2, 1987 Toronto, ON (CBC Much Music) December 2, 1987 Renaissance Theatre, Rochester, NY December 4, 1987 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Tonight Show" performing "Peace Train" & "Don't Talk") December 5, 1987 Ritz, New York City, NY December 6, 1987 City Gardens, Trenton, NJ December 7, 1987 Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, MD December 8-9, 1987 9:30 Club, Washington, DC December 11-12, 1987 Cotton Club, Atlanta, GA December 13, 1987 Einstein A Go-Go, Jacksonville Beach, FL (supported by The Connells) December 14, 1987 Night Flight, Savannah, GA December 15, 1987 Pterodactyl, Charlotte, NC December 16, 1987 Virginia Tech University, Blacksburg, VA December 17, 1987 Chestnut Cabaret, Philadelphia, PA December 18, 1987 Heartbeat, Oyster Bay, NY December 19, 1987 The Channel, Boston, MA December 22, 1987 Elektra Caravan, Paris, FRA 1988 1988.02.00 (French TV) 1988.02.04 James Madison University, Harrisonburg, VA 1988.02.05 Boathouse, Norfolk, VA 1988.02.06 University of Georgia, Athens, GA 1988.02.08 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA 1988.02.09 Foster Auditorium, Tuscaloosa, AL 1988.02.10 Saenger Theatre, New Orleans, LA 1988.02.11 XCess, Houston, TX 1988.02.12 City Coliseum, Austin, TX 1988.02.14 Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX 1988.02.17 Centennial Hall, Tucson, AZ 1988.02.18 Centennial Hall, Mesa, AZ 1988.02.19 Irvine, CA (KUCI Radio Interview) 1988.02.19 UC Irvine Ren Center, Irvine, CA 1988.02.20 UCSD Gym, San Diego, CA 1988.02.21 Symphony Hall, San Diego, CA 1988.02.22 Los Altos Hills, CA (KFJC Radio Interview) 1988.02.22 Arlington Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA 1988.02.23 City Nights, San Francisco, CA 1988.02.27 New York City, NY (US TV "Saturday Night Live") March 7, 1988 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH March 8, 1988 Newport Music Hall, Columbus, OH April 11, 1988 Newport Nightclub, Columbus, OH April 12, 1988 Arlington Theatre, Indianapolis, IN April 13, 1988 Northern Illinois University Holmes Student Center Ballroom, Dekalb, IL April 14, 1988 Vic Theatre, Chicago, IL April 15, 1988 Marquette University Varsity Theatre, Milwaukee, WI April 16, 1988 Headliners, Madison, WI April 17-18, 1988 The Guthrie, Minneapolis, MN April 18, 1988 Minneapolis, MN (Traffic Jam Interview) April 19, 1988 Let It Be Records, Minneapolis, MN (In Store Performance) April 20, 1988 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO April 22, 1988 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Tracy Chapman) April 23, 1988 South Hills Theatre, Dormont, PA (supported by Tracy Chapman) April 24, 1988 University of Pennsylvania Irvine Auditorium, Philadelphia, PA April 25, 1988 Lisner Auditorium, Washington, DC April 26, 1988 Bucknell University Larison Hall, Lewisburg, PA April 27, 1988 Tower Records, New York City, NY (album signing) April 28, 1988 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (supported by Tracy Chapman) April 29, 1988 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA (supported by Tracy Chapman) April 30, 1988 University of Connecticut Fieldhouse, Storrs, CT 1988.05.01 Hobart-William Smith College Smith Opera House, Geneva, NY 1988.05.04 Jamestown, NY (Music Video for "What's The Matter Here?" is filmed) 1988.05.11 Fort Apache Studios, Cambridge, MA ("Party of God" is recorded) 1988.06.11 Monument Park, Washington, DC (PETA Benefit) 1988.06.28 10,000 Maniacs fly to Europe 1988.07.01 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 1988.07.02 Torhout, BEL, (Torhout Festival) 1988.07.03 Werchter, BEL (Werchter Festival) 1988.07.05 Sardines, Oslo, NOR 1988.07.06 Museum of Modern Art 3, Stockholm, SWE 1988.07.08 Montreaux, SUI (Montreaux Jazz Festival) 1988.07.16 Darien Lake, Buffalo, NY 1988.07.18 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 1988.07.19 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 1988.07.21 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington, DC 1988.07.22 Pier 46, New York City, NY 1988.07.23 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA 1988.07.28 Cambridge, ENG (Cambridge Folk Festival) 1988.07.29 Cambridge, ENG (Cambridge Folk Festival) 1988.07.31 Sadler's Wells Opera House, London, ENG 1988.08.01 Town & Country Club, London, ENG 1988.08.07 London, ENG (Radio One Interview) 1988.08.22 California Theatre, San Diego, CA (cancelled due to illness) 1988.08.23 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (cancelled due to illness) 1988.08.24 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (cancelled due to illness) 1988.08.27 New Orleans, LA (WEA Convention) cancelled? 1988.09.10 Los Angeles Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (Bishop Tutu World Peace Concert - cancelled October 22, 1988 Jamestown Community College Physical Education Building, Jamestown, NY October 27, 1988 Shea's Theatre, Buffalo, NY October 29, 1988 California Theatre, San Diego, CA October 31, 1988 Los Angeles, CA (KROQ Radio Interview) October 31-November 2, 1988 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA December 5, 1988 Woodstock, NY (WDST Radio Interview) December 9, 1988 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (WNEW Christmas Show) 1989 1989.03.11 New York, NY (Fordham University - Campus Outreach) 1989.03.12 Utica, NY (Stanley Theatre) 1989.03.13 Geneseo, NY (Kuhl Gym - SUNY Geneseo) 1989.05.20 Norwich, England (U of E Anglia) 1989.05.21 Cambridge, England (Corn Exchange) 1989.05.22 Bristol, England (Studio) 1989.05.23 Dublin, Ireland (Dave Fanning Radio Interview) 1989.05.24 Dublin, Ireland (National Stadium) 1989.05.25 Belfast, Ireland (Mandela Hall) 1989.05.27 Glasgow, Scotland (Pavilion Theatre) 1989.05.28 Edinburgh, Scotland (Queens Hall) 1989.05.30 Sheffield, England (Sheffield University) 1989.05.31 Manchester, England (Free Trade Hall) 1989.06.01 Birmingham, England (Alexandra Theatre) 1989.06.02 London, England (Hammersmith Odeon) 1989.06.03 London, England (Hammersmith Odeon) 1989.06.05 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Tonight Show" performing "Trouble Me" & "Eat For Two") 1989.06.13 Poughkeepsie, NY (Mid-Hudson Civic Center) 1989.06.14 Albany, NY (Palace Theatre) 1989.06.16 Toronto, Canada (Yonge St.'s Concert Hall) 1989.06.17 Montreal, Canada (Le Spectrum) 1989.06.18 Burlington, VT (Memorial Auditorium) 1989.06.20 Boston, MA (Wang Center) 1989.06.21 Boston, MA (Wang Center) 1989.06.22 Boston, MA (Wang Center) 1989.06.23 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night with David Letterman" performing "Trouble Me") 1989.06.24 Upper Darby, PA (Tower Theatre) 1989.06.25 Washington, DC (Constitution Hall) 1989.06.26 Washington, DC (Constitution Hall) 1989.06.28 New York, NY (Radio City Music Hall) 1989.06.29 New York, NY (Radio City Music Hall) 1989.06.30 Bristol, CT (Lake Compounce) July 4, 1989 Rich Stadium, Buffalo, NY (supporting Grateful Dead) July 5, 1989 Heinz Hall, Pittsburgh, PA July 7, 1989 Murat Theatre, Indianapolis, IN July 8, 1989 Nautica Stage, Cleveland, OH July 10, 1989 Meadowbrook, Rochester Hills, MI July 12, 1989 Northrup Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN July 12, 1989 (MTV - "The Big Serious Show" performing "Eat For Two") July 13, 1989 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI July 14, 1989 Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL July 16, 1989 Keil Opera House, St. Louis, MO July 17, 1989 (MTV - The Big Al Show) Headstrong July 17, 1989 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO July 19, 1989 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO July 21, 1989 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Arsenio Hall Show" performing "Eat For Two" & "Poison In The Well") August 8, 1989 Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC August 9, 1989 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA August 10, 1989 Schnitzer Theatre, Portland, OR August 12, 1989 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA August 13, 1989 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA August 15-16, 1989 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA August 18, 1989 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA August 19, 1989 SDSU Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA August 22, 1989 Miami, FL (Criteria Studios) You Happy Puppet b-sides are recorded August 23, 1989 Miami, FL (WEA Convention) August 24, 1989 Sunrise Theatre, Ft. Lauderdale, FL August 25, 1989 Bob Carr Performing Arts Center, Orlando, FL August 26, 1989 Bayfront Arena, St. Petersburg, FL August 28, 1989 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA August 31, 1989 Music Hall, Houston, TX September 1, 1989 Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX September 2, 1989 Liberty Lunch, Austin, TX September 5, 1989 McAllister Auditorium, New Orleans, LA September 7, 1989 Mud Island Amphitheatre, Memphis, TN September 8, 1989 Performing Arts Center, Nashville, TN September 9, 1989 Civic Center, Raleigh, NC September 10, 1989 Owens Auditorium, Charlotte, NC September 11, 1989 Mosque Theatre, Richmond, VA September 14, 1989 Great Woods Performing Arts Center, Mansfield, MA September 15, 1989 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA September 16, 1989 Jones Beach Theatre, Wantaugh, NY September 17, 1989 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ September 19, 1989 Shea's Theatre, Buffalo, NY 1989.10.08 (NBC Sunday Today) 1989.10.13 Belenneses, Lisbon, POR 1989.10.14 Oporto, POR 1989.10.16 Bataclan, Paris, FRA 1989.10.18 Big Club, Turin, ITY 1989.10.19 Rolling Stone, Milan, ITY 1989.10.20 Albert Hall, Modena, ITY 1989.10.22 Theatre'F Brik, Munich, GER 1989.10.23 Batschkapp, Frankfurt, GER 1989.10.24 Voruit, Gent, BEL 1989.10.25 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 1989.10.26 Wartesaal, Cologne, GER 1989.10.30 Saga, Copenhagen, DEN 1989.10.31 Grosse Freiheit, Hamburg, GER November 3, 1989 Newport Centre, Newport, WAL November 4, 1989 Apollo, Manchester, ENG November 5, 1989 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT November 7-8, 1989 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG November 9, 1989 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG November 10, 1989 Royal Centre, Nottingham, ENG November 24, 1989 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH November 25, 1989 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI November 26, 1989 DeVos Hall, Grand Rapids, MI November 28, 1989 O'Keefe Center, Toronto, ON November 30, 1989 Smith College, Northampton, MA December 1, 1989 Providence College, Providence, RI December 2, 1989 Bentley College Gym, Waltham, MA December 3, 1989 Worchester Polytechnic Harrington Auditorium, Worchester, MA December 5, 1989 Palace Performing Arts Center, New Haven, CT December 7, 1989 William & Mary Hall, Williamsburg, VA December 8, 1989 George Mason University Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA December 9, 1989 Radford University, Radford, VA December 10, 1989 Lehigh University Stabler Arena, Allentown, PA December 12, 1989 Palace Theater, Albany, NY December 13, 1989 New York City, NY (MTV Unplugged. Broadcast February 4, 1990) December 14, 1989 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA December 15, 1989 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH December 16, 1989 Veterens Auditorium, Columbus, OH December 17, 1989 Alfred University McLane Center, Alfred, NY (Bump The Dump Benefit) 1990 1990.04.20 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 1990.04.21 Columbia, MD (Merriweather Post Pavilion) 1990.04.22 Washington, DC (The Mall - Earth Day) 1990.06.03 Glasgow, Scotland (Big Day Fest) with Billy Bragg and Michael Stipe 1990.06.04 East Berlin, Germany (House of Young Talent) 1990.06.05 Cottbus, Germany (Jugend Freuzert Zentrum) 1990.06.06 Prague, Czechoslovakia (Mala sportovni hala Vystaviste) with Billy Bragg and Michael Stipe 1990.06.07 Olomouc, Czechoslovakia (Letni Kino) with Billy Bragg and Michael Stipe 1990.06.08 Bratislava, Czechoslovakia (Amfiteater Budkova Cesta) with Billy Bragg and Michael Stipe - canceled 1990.10.16 Jamestown, NY (Joyce's Keg Room) 1990.10.19 Fairfield, CT (Alumni Hall - Fairfield University) 1990.10.20 Binghamton, NY (SUNY Binghamton) 1990.10.21 Oswego, NY (Laker Hall - SUNY Oswego) 1990.10.23 New York, NY (Beacon Theatre) 1990.10.24 Brookville, NY (Tills Center - CW Post College) 1990.10.26 Wilkes-Barre, PA (Mart Center) 1990.10.27 Baltimore, MD (Reitz Arena - Loyola College) 1990.10.28 Upper Darby, PA (Tower Theatre) 1990.10.29 Indiana, PA (Fisher Auditorium) 1990.10.31 Chicago, IL (Riviera Theatre) 1990.11.01 Normal, IL (Illinois State University) 1990.11.02 Ann Arbor, MI (Hill Auditorium) 1990.11.03 Springfield, OH (Fieldhouse - Wittenberg University) 1990.11.05 Bowling Green, OH (Anderson Arena) 1990.11.07 Washington, DC (Smith Center) 1990.11.08 Princeton, NJ (Dillion Gym - Princeton University) 1990.11.09 Selinsgrove, PA (Weber Chapel - Susquehanna University) 1990.11.10 Manchester, NH (St. Anslem College) 1990.11.12 Bristol, RI (Roger Williams College) 1990.11.13 Worchester, MA (Memorial Auditorium - Worchester College) 1990.11.15 Chestnut Hill, MA (Con+ Forum - Boston College) 1990.11.16 Salem, MA (Salem State College) 1990.11.17 Amherst, MA (University of Massachusetts) 1990.11.18 Durham, NH (University of New Hampshire) 1990.11.19 Burlington, VT (Flynn Theatre) 1990.11.20 Reg Lenna Civic Center, Jamestown, NY (Soup Kitchen Benefit) 1990.11.26 Town & Country Club, London, ENG 1990.11.27 Town & Country Club, London, ENG 1990.11.28 Town & Country Club, London, ENG 1990.11.29 London, ENG (Andy Kershaw Session) 1991.04.20 Foxboro Stadium, Foxboro, MA (Earth Day) 1991.05.18 Jamestown, NY (Potters Terrace - Chadakoin River Clean Up Concert) 1991.07.07 East Otto, NY (Griffis Sculpture Park Benefit) 1991.07.13 Trumansburg, NY (Finger Lakes Grassroots Festival) 1991.08.23 Bemus Point, NY (The Casino) Surprise Appearance - opening for Dr. Bubba's O.K. Bayou Cajun Dance Band 1991.10.11 Jamestown Community College, Jamestown, NY (Jason Chase benefit) 1991.10.18 Buffalo, NY (The Marquee at the Tralf) 1991.10.19 Buffalo, NY (The Marquee at the Tralf) (early show) 1991.10.19 Buffalo, NY (The Marquee at the Tralf) (late show) 1991.11.30 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY 1992 1992.03.31 Bearsville, NY (Bearsville Theatre) 1992.04.01 Bearsville, NY (Bearsville Theatre) 1992.04.03 Amherst, MA (Valentine Hall - Amherst College) 1992.04.04 Kingston, RI (Edwards Auditorium) 1992.04.05 Schenectady, NY (Chapel - Union College) 1992.04.06 Pittsburgh, PA (Rosebuds) 1992.04.08 Rochester, NY (Strong Auditorium - University of Rochester) 1992.04.09 Buffalo, NY (Koessler Athletic Center Auditorium - Canisius College) with The Heartbeats 1992.04.10 Cornell University Bailey Hall, Ithaca, NY 1992.05.17 WCSU Charles Ives Center, Danbury, CT 1992.09.12 Landmark Theatre, Syracuse, NY 1992.09.13 Canton, NY (Griffith Theatre - St. Lawrence) 1992.09.14 University of Vermont Ira Allan Chapel, Burlington, VT 1992.09.16 Kirby Center, Wilkes-Barre, PA September 17, 1992 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA (Benefit for the World Cafe & Action Aids, supported by Live, Shawn Colvin, Jeffrey Gaines, Happy Rhodes & (MC) Marshall Crenshaw) 1992.09.18 Count Basie Theatre, Red Bank, NJ 1992.09.19 Paramount Performing Arts Center, Springfield, MA 1992.09.23 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (WDRE Benefit) 1992.09.25 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (Rock the Vote Benefit) September 29, 1992 The Orange, London, ENG 1992.10.09 Philadelphia, PA (World Cafe - Host) 1992.10.31 New York City, NY (US TV "Saturday Night Live" performing "Candy Everybody Wants" & "These Are Days") November ?, 1992 (CNN Showbiz Today) November 1, 1992 Toronto, ON (CBC Radio Interview) November 4, 1992 (CNN Headline News) November 5, 1992 Santa Monica, CA (KCRW Morning Becomes Ecelctic) November 5, 1992 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Tonight Show with Jay Leno" performing "These Are Days") November 8, 1992 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA 1992.11.09 Bob Carr Performing Arts Center, Orlando, FL 1992.11.10 Sunrise Theatre, Sunrise, FL 1992.11.11 Mahaffey Theatre, St. Petersburg, FL 1992.11.13 Mosque Theatre, Richmond, VA 1992.11.14 Memorial Gym, Charlottesville, VA 1992.11.15 Cameron Indoor Stadium, Durham, NC 1992.11.17 George Mason University Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA 1992.11.18 Bob Carpenter Center, Newark, DE 1992.11.19 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night with David Letterman" performing "Few And Far Between") 1992.11.20 Paramount, New York City, NY 1992.11.21 College Avenue Gym, New Brunswick, NJ 1992.11.22 Gosman Center, Waltham, MA November 24, 1992 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON 1992.11.28 State Theatre, Detroit, MI 1992.11.29 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL 1992.11.30 Orpheum, Minneapolis, MN December 1, 1992 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI December 2, 1992 St. Louis, MO (cancelled?) December 3, 1992 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO December 5, 1992 Moody Coliseum, Dallas, TX December 6, 1992 Cullen Auditorium, Houston, TX December 7, 1992 Opera House, Austin, TX (cancelled?) December 9, 1992 Arlington Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA December 10, 1992 Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA December 11, 1992 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA December 12, 1992 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA December 14, 1992 New York City, NY (MTV New Years Eve Taping) December 15, 1992 Long Island, NY (WBAB Show) December 15, 1992 New York City, NY (US TV "Live with Regis and Kathie Lee" performing "How You've Grown") December 19, 1992 Vancouver, BC (cancelled?) 1993 1993.01.20 Washington, DC (MTV's Inaugural Ball) 1993.01.26 (MTV Week In Rock) 1993.02.20 Los Angeles, CA (Westwood One Radio Interview) 1993.03.01 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Arsenio Hall Show") 1993.03.03 Los Angeles, CA (KROQ Radio Interview) 1993.04.03 Los Angeles, CA (KROQ Radio Interview) 1993.04.14 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show with Jay Leno" performing "Candy Everybody Wants" & "How You've Grown") 1993.04.16 (Friday Night Jukebox) 1993.04.16 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (Earth Day) 1993.04.21 New York, NY (MTV Unplugged) 1993.04.23 Middlebury, VT (Pepin Gym - Middlebury College) 1993.04.24 Providence, RI (Main Green - Brown University) 1993.04.25 Washington, DC (Bender Arena - American University) 1993.04.27 State College, PA (Recreation Hall - Penn State University) 1993.04.28 Hanover, NH (Berry Gym - Dartmouth College) 1993.04.30 Rochester, NY (Clark Gym - Rochester Institute of Technology) 1993.05.01 New Britain, CT (Welte Auditorium - Central Connecticut State University) 1993.05.02 Storrs, CT (Memorial Stadium) 1993.05.03 Philadelphia, PA (Physical Education Center - Drexel University) 1993.05.05 Powers Theatre, Elmira, NY 1993.05.06 Morrow Fieldhouse, Slippery Rock, PA 1993.05.07 Ohio University Memorial Auditorium, Athens, OH 1993.05.08 Reg Lenna Civic Center, Jamestown, NY 1993.05.11 Stabler Arena, Bethlehem, PA 1993.05.12 Charleston, WV (Mountain Stage) 1993.05.14 Mud Island Amphitheatre, Memphis, TN 1993.05.13 (PBS In The Mix - Interview) 1993.05.15 Oak Mountain Amphitheatre, Birmingham, AL 1993.05.16 UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA 1993.05.21 Elmira, OR (Scholastic Performance) 1993.05.21 Salem, OR (Labor Day Amphitheatre) 1993.05.22 Vogue Theatre, Vancouver, BC 1993.05.23 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA 1993.05.25 Triad Amphitheatre, Salt Lake City, UT 1993.05.27 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO 1993.05.29 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA 1993.05.30 Monterey, CA (Laguna Seca Music Festival) June 1, 1993 SDSU Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA June 2-3, 1993 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA June 4, 1993 (E! Inside Word performing "How You've Grown" & "Verdi Cries") June 6, 1993 Woodlands Pavilion, Houston, TX 1993.06.07 Palmer Auditorium, Austin, TX 1993.06.08 Starplex, Dallas, TX 1993.06.10 Riverport Amphitheatre, St. Louis, MO 1993.06.11 Poplar Creek, Chicago, IL 1993.06.12 Deer Creek, Indianapolis, IN 1993.06.13 Blossom Music Center, Cleveland, OH 1993.06.15 Meadowbrook, Detroit, MI 1993.06.17 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH 1993.06.18 Starlake Amphitheatre, Pittsburgh, PA 1993.06.19 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA 1993.06.21 Carowinds, Charlotte, NC 1993.06.22 Starwood Amphitheatre, Nashville, TN 1993.06.23 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night with David Letterman" performing "Stockton Gala Days") 1993.06.24 Atlanta, GA (99X) with Morgan Fichter and Amanda Kramer June 24, 1993 Chastain Park, Atlanta, GA June 25, 1993 Walnut Creek Amphitheatre, Raleigh, NC June 26, 1993 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD June 27, 1993 Classic Amphitheatre, Richmond, VA June 29, 1993 Hershey Park, Hershey, PA June 30, 1993 Mid-Hudson Civic Center, Poughkeepsie, NY July 2, 1993 Mountain Amphitheatre, Stowe, VT July 3, 1993 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA July 4, 1993 Kingswood Music Theatre, Toronto, ON July 7, 1993 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA July 8, 1993 Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh, NY July 9, 1993 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ July 11, 1993 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga, NY July 12, 1993 Central Park Summerstage, New York City, NY July 13, 1993 New York City, NY (US TV "The Today Show") July 14, 1993 Thames River Pavilion, Groton, CT July 15, 1993 Darien Lake Performing Arts Center, Darien, NY July 16, 1993 Chautauqua Institute, Chautauqua, NY July 28, 1993 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Z100) 1993.08.09 (MTV Week In Rock) Natalie leaving 10km announcement 1993.08.28 Fort Adams State Park, Newport, RI (Shake-A-Leg Benefit) 1993.09.02 (MTV Video Music Awards) 1993.09.06 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show with Jay Leno) Santa Fe Thief, Dallas with Jimmie Dale Gilmore September 23, 1993 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA (Benefit for the World Cafe & Action Aids) 1993.10.18 London, ENG (General London Radio) 1993.10.22 Hilversum, NED (NOB Radiostudio - Twee Meter Sessions - Taping) 1993.10.26 Paris, FRA (Les Inrocktibles - Radio Show) 1993.11.00 (Lifetime Magazine) 1993.11.00 (E! News) 1993.11.00 (CNN Showbiz Today) 1993.11.02 New York City, NY (Z-100 Radio Interview) 1993.11.04 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show with David Letterman" performing "Because The Night" with Rob Ruck) 1993.11.05 Philadelphia, PA (WDRE Radio Interview) 1993.11.05 Los Angeles, CA (KROQ Radio Interview) 1993.11.08 New York City, NY (Modern Rock Live Interview) 1993.11.09 Newark, NJ (WHTZ Radio Interview) 1993.11.09 (MTV Jon Stewart Show) Eat For Two 1993.11.11 New York City, NY (Z100 Radio - Hitline USA) 1993.11.12 (CNN Headline News) 1993.11.13 London, ENG (BBC Radio - Andy Kershaw) 1993.12.02 (Radio Show - American Soil Debut) 1993.12.03 Philadelphia, PA (World Cafe Radio Show) 1993.12.07 Boston, MA (Reebok Human Rights Award) 1994 1994.02.05 Hilversum, NED (NOB Radiostudio - Twee Meter Sessions - Airing) 1994.02.06 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show with David Letterman" performing "Everyday is Like Sunday") 1994.02.10 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Tibet House Benefit) 1994.03.04 London, ENG (BBC Words and Music) 1994.03.05 France (Taratata) Because The Night, Seventeen 1994.03.05 Italy (Antenne 2) 1994.03.06 Roxy Bar, Bologna, ITY 1994.03.24 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (In Their Own Words) 1994.04.00 (MTV News Earth Day Report) 1994.04.22 State Capitol, Minneapolis, MN (Practice Session) 1994.04.23 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN (Earth Day Show) 1994.09.08 (MTV Music Video Awards) presenting award to REM 1994.11.12 Bearsville, NY (Bearsville Theatre - Debutante Tour Debut) 1994.11.13 New Brunswick, NJ (Rutgers University) 1994.11.15 Susquehanna, NY (Susquehanna University) 1994.11.16 Ithaca, NY (Ithaca College) 1994.11.18 Hanover, NH (Darthmouth College) 1994.11.19 Amherst, MA (Amherst College) 1994.11.20 Williamstown, MA (Williams College) 1994.11.22 Tufts University, Boston, MA 1995 1995.02.28 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Tibet House Benefit) 1995.04.00 (VH1 The Last Word) 1995.04.07 Wookstock, NY (Hudson Valley Philharmonic) 1995.04.08 Kingston, NY (Hudson Valley Philharmonic - UPAC) 1995.04.21 Merriweather Post Pavlion, Columbia, MD (Earth Day Show) 1995.04.22 The Mall, Washington, DC (Earth Day Benefit) 1995.06.09 Paris, FRA (Radio One Top Live Sessions) 1995.06.17 Hamburg, GER (Radio Show) 1995.06.18 (VH1 Postcards From The Road) 1995.06.19 (Tigerlily Electronic Press Kit) 1995.06.25 Sony Music Studios, New York City, NY (Modern Rock Live) 1995.07.00 (MTV Daily News) 1995.07.04 Royal College of Art, London, ENG 1995.07.05 (MTV UK Most Wanted) Carnival, Wonder 1995.07.06 (VH1 UK News) 1995.07.06 New Opus Cafe, Paris, FRA 1995.07.07 (VH1 The Last Word) 1995.07.07 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show with David Letterman" performing "Carnival") 1995.07.07 Hamburg, GER (Radio Show) 1995.07.11 Eamonn Doran's, Dublin, IRE 1995.07.12 Jabez Clegg, Manchester, ENG 1995.07.13 Queen's Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 1995.07.17 (MTV UK News) 1995.07.23 (On The Edge Radio Show) 1995.09.00 (VH1 The Last Word) 1995.09.02 (Rock & Roll Hall of Fame Concert) 1995.09.07 (MTV Music Video Awards) introducing REM 1995.09.13 (VH1 One-To-One) 1995.09.17 Austin, TX (South Park Meadows) with R.E.M. 1995.09.19 New Orleans, LA (Production Rehearsal) September 20, 1995 Saenger Theatre, New Orleans, LA (supported by Jimmie Dale Gilmour) September 21, 1995 University of Alabama Arena, Birmingham, AL September 22, 1995 Philadelphia, PA (WXPN Radio Show) September 23, 1995 Chastain Park, Atlanta, GA September 24, 1995 Bob Carr Performing Arts Center, Orlando, FL September 26, 1995 Sunrise Theatre, Ft. Lauderdale, FL September 27, 1995 University of Florida Performing Arts Center, Gainesville, FL September 29, 1995 Civic Center Auditorium, Knoxville, TN September 30, 1995 Ovens Auditorium, Charlotte, NC October ?, 1995 (MTV 120 Minutes) October 2-3, 1995 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC October 6, 1995 (NPR - All Things Considered) October 6-7, 1995 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA October 9-10, 1995 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY October 12, 1995 Palace Theatre, New Haven, CT October 13, 1995 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA October 14, 1995 Penn State University Eisenhower Hall, State College, PA October 16, 1995 Memorial Auditorium, Burlington, VT October 18, 1995 Siena College Alumni Recreation Center, Loudenville, NY October 19, 1995 Shea's Performing Arts Center, Buffalo, NY October 21, 1995 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (postponed until December 9th) October 21, 1995 New York City, NY (US TV "Saturday Night Live") October 22, 1995 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI October 24, 1995 Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, WI October 25, 1995 Purdue University, West Lafayette, IN October 27, 1995 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO October 28, 1995 Rosemont Horizon, Chicago, IL October 29, 1995 Northrup Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN October 31, 1995 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO November 12, 1995 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA November 15-16, 1995 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (postponed until November 21st & 22nd) November 17-18, 1995 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA November 20, 1995 San Diego, CA (KSCA Radio Show) November 20, 1995 Copley Symphony Hall, San Diego, CA November 21, 1995 Mesa Amphitheatre, Mesa, AZ (postponed until November 25th) November 21-22, 1995 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (rescheduled from November 15th & 16th) November 22, 1995 Civic Center, Tucson, AZ (cancelled) November 24, 1995 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Tonight Show with Jay Leno" performing "Wonder") November 25, 1995 Mesa Amphitheatre, Mesa, AZ (rescheduled from November 21st) November 25, 1995 McFarland Auditorium, Dallas, TX (postponed until November 29th) November 27, 1995 Music Hall, Austin, TX November 28, 1995 Jones Hall, Houston, TX November 29, 1995 McFarland Auditorium, Dallas, TX (rescheduled from November 25th) 1995.12.01 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO 1995.12.03 Foellinger Auditorium, Champaign, IL 1995.12.04 Star Plaza Theatre, Merriville, IL 1995.12.06 Tait Theatre, Cincinnati, OH 1995.12.07 Palace Theatre, Columbus, OH 1995.12.09 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (rescheduled from October 21th) 1995.12.10 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI 1995.12.11 Shea's Performing Arts Center, Buffalo, NY 1995.12.13 A.J. Palumbo Center, Pittsburgh, PA 1995.12.15 Meadowlands Arena, New York, NY (Z100 Christmas Concert) 1995.12.16 The Meadows, Hartford, CT 1995.12.17 Mid-Hudson Civic Center, Poughkeepsie, NY 1995.12.19 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show with David Letterman" performing "Wonder") 1996 1996.01.19 Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (Voters For Choice Benefit) 1996.02.09 Shea's Performing Arts Center, Buffalo, NY 1996.02.10 (VH1 Crossroads Concert) 1996.02.10 Rochester, NY (Auditorium Theatre) 1996.02.12 Wilkes-Barre, PA (Kirby Center) 1996.02.13 Providence, RI (The Strand) 1996.02.14 Portland, ME (City Hall - H Expo) 1996.02.16 Albany, NY (Palace Theatre) 1996.02.17 Syracuse, NY (Landmark Theatre) 1996.02.19 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Tibet House Benefit) 1996.02.20 Hempstead/Brookville, NY (Tilles Center) 1996.02.21 Amherst, MA (UMASS Mullins Center) 1996.02.23 East Lansing, MI (MSU Auditorium) 1996.02.24 Muncie, IN (BSU Emmons Hall) 1996.02.26 Grand Rapids, MI (Devos Hall) 1996.02.27 Bloomington, IN (I.U. Auditorium) 1996.02.28 Louisville, KY (Palace Theatre) moved to 1996.05.08? 1996.03.01 Ames, IA (Cy Stevens Auditorium) moved to 1996.05.05? 1996.03.02 Normal, IL (Brayden Auditorium) moved to 1996.05.03? 1996.03.03 Davenport, IA (Adler Theatre) moved to 1996.05.04? 1996.03.05 Madison, WI (Civic Center) moved to 1996.05.07? 1996.03.07 Indianapolis, IN (Murat Theatre) canceled? 1996.03.07 Toronto, Canada (CFNY Radio Interview) 1996.03.07 Toronto, Canada (Music Hall) moved to 1996.05.10? 1996.03.17 Hamburg, Germany (Logo) opening for Sting 1996.03.19 Cologne, Germany (Luxor) 1996.03.20 Stuttgart, Germany (Villa Berg) 1996.03.22 Frankfurt, Germany (Nachtlebern) 1996.03.24 Rotterdam, Holland (Ahoy) opening for Sting 1996.03.25 Hilversum, Holland (NOB Radiostudio - Twee Meter Sessions - Taping) 1996.03.25 Rotterdam, Holland (Ahoy) opening for Sting 1996.03.27 Philadelphia, PA (World Cafe NPR - No Guitar Day) 1996.03.27 Ghent, Belgium (Flanders Expo) opening for Sting 1996.03.29 Lille, France (Le Zenith) opening for Sting 1996.03.30 Cannes, France (Le Zenith) opening for Sting 1996.03.31 Rennes, France (Salle Omnisport) opening for Sting 1996.04.02 Toulouse, France (Palais Des Sports) opening for Sting 1996.04.03 Bordeaux, France (Patinoire) opening for Sting 1996.04.05 Lyon, France (Tony Garnier) opening for Sting 1996.04.06 Marseille, France (Le Dome) opening for Sting 1996.04.07 Toulon, France (Zenith Omega) opening for Sting 1996.04.09 (Big Mouth - UK TV) Wonder, Where I Go 1996.04.10 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG 1996.04.11 Apollo, Manchester, ENG 1996.04.13 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG 1996.04.14 Paris, France (Le Bercy) opening for Sting 1996.04.15 Paris, France (Le Bercy) opening for Sting 1996.04.16 Paris, France (Le Bercy) opening for Sting 1996.04.20 Malaga, Spain (Estadio de Futbol) opening for Sting 1996.04.28 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (VH1 Honors) 1996.05.01 Toledo, OH (Stanahan Theatre) 1996.05.03 Normal, IL (Brayden Auditorium) 1996.05.04 Davenport, IA (Adler Theatre) 1996.05.05 London, England (BBC Radio - Andy Kershaw Session) 1996.05.05 Ames, IA (Stephens Auditorium) 1996.05.07 Hilversum, Holland (NOB Radiostudio - Twee Meter Sessions - Airing) 1996.05.07 Civic Center, Madison, WI 1996.05.08 Palace Theatre, Louisville, KY 1996.05.10 Danforth Music Hall, Toronto, ON 1996.05.12 Le Spectrum, Montreal, QC 1996.05.13 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show with David Letterman" performing "Jealousy") 1996.05.28 The Clubhouse, Germantown, NY (Studio Recording of "Come Take A Trip In My Airship") June 10, 1996 County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA June 11, 1996 SDSU Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA June 13-14, 1996 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA June 15-16, 1996 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA June 17, 1996 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO 1996.06.19 Houston, TX (Woodlands Pavilion) 1996.06.21 West Palm Beach, FL (Coral Sku Amphitheatre) opening for Sting 1996.06.22 Tampa, FL (Legends Field) opening for Sting 1996.06.23 Orlando, FL (Orlando Arena) opening for Sting 1996.06.25 Memphis, TN (Pyramid) opening for Sting 1996.06.26 Nashville/Antioch, TN (Starwood) opening for Sting 1996.06.28 Atlanta, GA (Lakewood) opening for Sting 1996.06.29 Raleigh, NC (Walnut Creek Amphitheatre) opening for Sting 1996.06.30 (CNN Headline News) 1996.06.30 Charlotte, NC (Blockbuster Pavilion) opening for Sting 1996.07.02 Virginia Beach, VA (Virginia Beach Amphitheatre) opening for Sting 1996.07.03 Manassas/Bristow, VA (Nissan Pavilion) opening for Sting 1996.07.05 Camden, NJ (Sony Blockbuster Pavilion) opening for Sting 1996.07.06 St. Paul, MN (Municipal Stadium - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.07 Milwaukee, WI (Marcus Amphitheatre - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.09 Cleveland, OH (Blossom Amphitheatre - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.10 Columbus, OH (Polaris Amphitheatre - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.12 Noblesville, IN (Deer Creek Music Center - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.13 Tinley Park, IL (World Music Theatre - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.14 Clarkston, MI (Pine Knob Music Theatre - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.15 Clarkston, MI (Pine Knob Music Theatre - HORDE Festival) 1996.07.18 Burgettstown, PA (Coca-Cola Star Lake Amphitheatre) 1996.07.19 Hershey, PA (Hershey Park) 1996.07.19 Scranton, PA (Harvey's Lake Amphitheatre) moved to Hershey? 1996.07.20 Atlantic City, NJ (Mark Etass) 1996.07.21 Wallingford, CT (Oakdale Theatre) 1996.07.24 Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh, NY 1996.07.25 Holmdel, NJ (Garden State Arts Center) 1996.07.27 Canandaigua, NY (Darien Lake Amphitheatre) 1996.07.28 Rochester, NY (Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center) July 29, 1996 Great Woods Center, Mansfield, MA 1996.09.18 New York City, NY (US TV "Rosie O'Donnell Show" performing "Come Take A Trip") 1996.12.13 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (KROQ Almost Acoustic Christmas) 1996.12.18 New York City, NY (US TV "Rosie O'Donnell Show" performing "Wonder" & "One Fine Day") 1997 1997.01.08 Albany, NY (Dancing On Air Radio Show) 1997.02.14 New York City, NY (US TV "The Charlie Rose Show" - Tibet benefit interview) February 17, 1997 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Tibet House Benefit) 1997.04.05 Borders Books & Music, South Portland, ME 1997.04.06 Merrill Auditorium, Portland, ME May 24, 1997 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (Allen Ginsberg Tribute) 1997.05.24 Java House, Ann Arbor, MI (with Patti Smith) 1997.06.08 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Tibetian Peace Concert) 1997.06.13 SUNY New Paltz, New Paltz, NY 1997.06.15 Randall's Island, NY (Guinness Fleadh Festival) 1997.06.17 Town Hall, New York City, NY (World Hunger Year Benefit) 1997.06.27 (CNN Showbiz Today) 1997.07.12 Belleayre Ski Resort, Highmont, NY (Catskill Mountain Festival) 1997.08.30 New York City, NY (Sessions At West 54th Street) Planctus 1997.10.23 (MTV News - Women In Rock) 1998 1998.02.00 (MTV News - Lilith Fair) March 9, 1998 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Tibet House Benefit) 1998.03.25 (Ophelia Promo Video) 1998.05.03 New York City, NY (US TV "Saturday Night Live" performing "Kind & Generous") 1998.05.14 The Cathedral of St. John the Divine, New York City, NY 1998.05.18 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show with David Letterman" performing "Kind & Generous") 1998.05.19 New York City, NY (US TV "Rosie O'Donnell Show" performing "Kind & Generous") 1998.06.00 (VH1 Women First) 1998.06.04 (CNN Showbiz Today) 1998.06.06 UPAC, Kingston, NY 1998.06.08 New York City, NY (US TV "The Charlie Rose Show" performing "The Living") 1998.06.09 (CNN Entertainment News) 1998.06.14 Supper Club, New York City, NY (Lilith Fair warmup) 1998.06.19 Portland, OR (Portland Meadows) Lilith Fair 1998.06.20 George, WA (The Gorge Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.06.21 George, WA (The Gorge Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.06.23 San Francisco, CA (Shoreline Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.06.24 San Francisco, CA (Shoreline Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.06.26 San Diego, CA (Del Mar Fairgrounds) Lilith Fair 1998.06.27 Pasadena, CA (Rose Bowl) Lilith Fair 1998.06.28 Phoenix, AZ (Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavilion) Lilith Fair 1998.06.29 Albuquerque, NM (New Mexico Fest) Lilith Fair 1998.07.01 Oklahoma City, OK (All Sports Stadium) Lilith Fair 1998.07.02 Bonner Springs, KS (Sandstone Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.04 Indianapolis, IN (Deer Creek Music Center) Lilith Fair 1998.07.05 Columbus, OH (Polaris Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.06 Detroit, MI (Pine Knob Music Theater) Lilith Fair 1998.07.07 Detroit, MI (Pine Knob Music Theater) Lilith Fair 1998.07.08 Detroit, MI (Pine Knob Music Theater) Lilith Fair 1998.07.10 Rochester, NY (Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center) Lilith Fair 1998.07.11 Hartford, CT (Meadows Music Theatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.12 (VH1 Lilith Fair Day) 1998.07.12 Saratoga Springs, NY (Saratoga Performing Arts Center) Lilith Fair 1998.07.13 Holmdel, NJ (PNC Bank Arts Center) Lilith Fair July 15-16, 1998 Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh, NY (Lilith Fair) 1998.07.17 Camden, NJ (Blockbuster-Sony Music Entertainment Center) Lilith Fair 1998.07.18 Columbia, MD (Merriweather Post Pavilion) Lilith Fair 1998.07.19 Columbia, MD (Merriweather Post Pavilion) Lilith Fair 1998.07.21 Virginia Beach, VA (Virginia Beach Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.22 Raleigh, NC (Hardee's Walnut Creek Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.23 Charlotte, NC (Blockbuster Pavilion) Lilith Fair 1998.07.24 Atlanta, GA (Coca-Cola Lakewood Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.26 West Palm Beach, FL (Sony/Blockbuster Coral Sky Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.07.27 Orlando, FL (Central Florida Fairgrounds) Lilith Fair 1998.07.29 Houston, TX (The Woodlands) Lilith Fair 1998.07.30 Houston, TX (The Woodlands) Lilith Fair 1998.07.31 Austin, TX (South Park Meadows) Lilith Fair 1998.08.01 Dallas, TX (Coca-Cola Starplex) Lilith Fair 1998.08.02 (CNN World Beat) 1998.08.03 Nashville, TN (Starwood Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.04 St. Louis, MO (Riverport Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.05 Chicago, IL (New World Music Theatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.06 Cleveland, OH (Blossom Music Center) Lilith Fair 1998.08.08 Cincinnati, OH (Riverbend Music Center) Lilith Fair 1998.08.09 Pittsburgh, PA (Coca-Cola Star Lake Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.10 Hershey, PA (Hershey Park) Lilith Fair 1998.08.11 Mansfield, MA (Great Woods Center) Lilith Fair 1998.08.12 Mansfield, MA (Great Woods Center) Lilith Fair 1998.08.15 Toronto, Canada (Molson Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.16 (NPR - All Things Considered) 1998.08.16 Toronto, Canada (Molson Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.17 Buffalo, NY (Darien Lake Performing Arts Center) Lilith Fair 1998.08.19 Milwaukee, WI (Marcus Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.20 Milwaukee, WI (Marcus Amphitheatre) Lilith Fair 1998.08.21 Minneapolis, MN (Canterbury Park) Lilith Fair 1998.08.23 Denver, CO (Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre) final Lilith Fair 1998.10.15 (Canada AM) 1998.10.15 (VH1 Storytellers) 1998.10.15 Toronto, Canada (Dini Petty Show) 1998.10.16 Toronto, Canada (Hummingbird Centre) 1998.10.25 New York City, NY (VH1 Storytellers) 1998.10.29 Dublin, Ireland (Olympia Theatre) 1998.10.30 (BBC Later Radio Show) 1998.10.31 Manchester, England (Manchester University Debating Hall) 1998.11.01 Glasgow, Scotland (Old Fruitmarket) 1998.11.02 Wolverhampton, England (Wulfrun Hall) 1998.11.03 London, England (Shepherd's Bush Empire) 1998.11.05 Portsmouth, England (Pyramid Centre) 1998.11.06 Bristol, England (Bristol University Anson Room) 1998.11.07 Oxford, England (Oxford Brookes University) possibly canceled 1998.11.07 New York, NY (Sessions At West 54th Street) 1998.11.19 Auckland, New Zealand (Aotea Centre) canceled 1998.11.21 Melbourne, Australia (Palais Theatre) canceled 1998.11.22 Sydney, Australia (Capital Theatre) canceled 1998.11.24 Brisbane, Australia (Lyric Theatre) canceled 1998.11.28 Harajyuku, Tokyo, Japan (La Foret Museum) canceled 1998.11.29 (MTV Red, Hot, & Rhapsody) But Not For Me 1998.11.29 Harajyuku, Tokyo, Japan (La Foret Museum) canceled December 1-2, 1998 Sheraton Ballroom, Honolulu, HI December 4, 1998 Los Angeles, CA (Star 98.7 Radio - Star Lounge) December 4-5, 1998 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA December 6-7, 1998 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA December 7, 1998 San Francisco, CA (KFOG Radio Show) December 9, 1998 Wallingford, CT (Concert For Human Rights) December 10, 1998 Oakdale Theatre, Wallingford, CT December 11-12, 1998 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA December 14, 1998 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show with David Letterman" performing "Life Is Sweet") December 15, 1998 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show with David Letterman" performing "Way Over Yonder" with Billy Bragg) December 16-17, 1998 9:30 Club, Washington, DC December 18, 1998 Philadelphia, PA (Max 95.7 Radio Interview) December 18, 1998 Apollo Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (Max's Mistletoe Jam) December 19-20, 1998 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY December 23, 1998 (WPLJ Radio - Christmas Hospital Benefit) 1999 January 25, 1999 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Tonight Show With Jay Leno" performing "Break Your Heart") February 3, 1999 New York City, NY (US TV "The View" performing "Life Is Sweet") February 6, 1999 Hard Rock Hotel Joint, Las Vegas, NV February 8, 1999 Copley Symphony Hall, San Diego, CA February 9, 1999 Arlington Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA February 10, 1999 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA February 11, 1999 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Tonight Show with Jay Leno" performing "Life Is Sweet") February 12-14, 1999 Caesar's Tahoe Circus Maximus Showroom, Stateline, NV February 17, 1999 CSU Convocation Center, Cleveland, OH (supporting Bob Dylan) February 18, 1999 Stabler Arena, Allentown, PA (supporting Bob Dylan) February 19, 1999 Broome County Arena, Binghamton, NY (supporting Bob Dylan) February 19, 1999 World Cafe Radio Show, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Bob Dylan) February 20, 1999 Olympic Center, Lake Placid, NY (supporting Bob Dylan) February 22, 1999 Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute Fieldhouse, Troy, NY (supporting Bob Dylan) February 23, 1999 Marine Midland Arena, Buffalo, NY (supporting Bob Dylan) February 24, 1999 University of Massachusetts Mullins Center, Amherst, MA (supporting Bob Dylan) February 25, 1999 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME (supporting Bob Dylan) February 26, 1999 New York City, NY (US TV "Whipple's World" performing "Kind & Generous") February 26, 1999 New York. City, NY (US TV "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" performing "Life Is Sweet") February 27, 1999 Palace Theatre, New Haven, CT February 28, 1999 Lyric Opera House, Baltimore, MD March 2, 1999 Thomas Wolfe Auditorium, Ashville, NC March 3, 1999 Tennessee Theatre, Knoxville, TN March 5, 1999 Tampa Theatre, Tampa, FL March 6, 1999 Hard Rock Live, Orlando, FL March 7, 1999 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Ft. Lauderdale, FL March 21, 1999 (CBS Sunday Morning) March 21, 1999 Maui Arts and Cultural Center, Kahului, HI March 23, 1999 Tokyo, JPN (76.1 Radio Interview) March 24, 1999 Shinjuku Liquid Room, Tokyo, JPN March 25, 1999 Tokyo, JPN (Radio Interview) March 25, 1999 Tokyo, JPN (J-Wave Show) March 26, 1999 Nakano Sun Plaza Hall, Tokyo, JPN March 28, 1999 Egan Center, Anchorage, AK March 31, 1999 Opera House, Spokane, WA 1999.04.01 Portland, OR (Earl Chiles Center - University of Portland) 1999.04.03 Vancouver, Canada (Queen Elizabeth Theatre) 1999.04.05 Seattle, WA (Paramount Theatre) 1999.04.07 Boise, ID (Idaho Center) 1999.04.08 Salt Lake City, UT (Kingsbury Hall - University of Utah) 1999.04.09 Denver, CO (KBCO Studio C Radio Broadcast) 1999.04.09 Denver, CO (Paramount Theatre) 1999.04.11 Omaha, NE (Music Hall) 1999.04.12 St. Louis, MO (Fox Theatre) 1999.04.13 Kansas City, KS (Memorial Hall) 1999.04.14 Tulsa, OK (Brady Theatre) 1999.04.16 Dallas, TX (Bronco Bowl) 1999.04.17 Austin, TX (The Backyard) 1999.04.18 Austin, TX (The Backyard) 1999.04.19 (VH1 Rock Candy) 1999.04.19 Houston, TX (Aerial Theatre at Bayou Place) 1999.04.21 Nashville, TN (Ryman Auditorium) 1999.05.04 New York, NY (Rosie O'Donnell Show) Life Is Sweet 1999.05.05 Pittsburgh, PA (Palumbo Theatre) 1999.05.07 Columbus, OH (Veterans Auditorium) 1999.05.08 Toledo, OH (Toledo Zoo) 1999.05.10 Roanoke, VA (Civic Auditorium) 1999.05.12 Charlotte, NC (Owens Auditorium) 1999.05.13 Greensville, SC (McAllister Auditorium) 1999.05.14 Atlanta, GA (Chastain Park) 1999.05.15 Memphis, TN (Orpheus Theatre) 1999.05.17 Chattanooga, TN (Memorial Auditorium) 1999.05.18 Louisville, KY (Palace Theatre) 1999.05.19 Indianapolis, IN (Murat Center) 1999.05.21 Detroit, MI (Pine Knob) 1999.05.22 Toronto, Canada (Molson Amphitheatre) 1999.05.24 Chicago, IL (Arie Crown Theatre) 1999.05.25 Minneapolis, MN (Northrop Auditorium) 1999.06.02 Vienna, VA (Wolf Trap) 1999.06.03 Philadelphia, PA (Mann Music Center) 1999.06.04 Mansfield, MA (Tweeter Center) 1999.06.05 Mansfield, MA (Tweeter Center - KISS 108 FM Concert) 1999.06.07 New York, NY (Today Show - Save The Music) 1999.06.08 New York, NY (Neil Simon Theatre) 1999.06.09 New York, NY (Neil Simon Theatre) 1999.06.11 New York, NY (Neil Simon Theatre) 1999.06.12 New York, NY (Neil Simon Theatre) 1999.06.13 New York, NY (Neil Simon Theatre) 1999.06.25 Philadelphia, PA (Star 104.5 Nancy Glass Radio Show) 1999.06.30 New York City, NY (VH1 Save The Music) 1999.09.24 Kingston, NY (Broadway Theatre at UPAC - etown Radio Show) 1999.10.10 Foxboro Stadium, Foxboro, MA (WBMX Mix Fest) 1999.10.14 Los Angeles, CA (Tonight Show with Jay Leno) Space Oddity 1999.10.15 San Francisco, CA (The Fillmore) 1999.10.16 San Rafael, CA (Marin Center Veteran's Memorial Auditorium) 1999.10.18 Los Angeles, CA (John Anson Ford Theatre) 1999.10.19 Los Angeles, CA (John Anson Ford Theatre) 1999.10.22 Le Spectrum, Montreal, QC 1999.10.23 Toronto, Canada (Convocation Hall - University of Toronto) 1999.10.26 New York, NY (Rosie O'Donnell Show) Space Oddity 1999.10.27 Town Hall, New York City, NY 1999.10.28 New York, NY (Late Show with David Letterman) Carnival 1999.11.06 Bearsville, NY (Bearsville Theatre - Breast Cancer Benefit) with Susan McKeown and Katell Keineg 1999.11.08 (Lifetime Intimate Portrait) 1999.12.26 (Sesame Street) Sing 1999.12.31 (ABC New Year's Eve Special) Kind & Generous 2000 2000.05.13 United Center, Chicago, IL (Private Party for Andersen Consulting) 2000.05.17 Los Angeles, CA (Aids Dance-A-Thon with Michael Stipe) 2000.06.10 State Theatre, Portland, ME 2000.06.13 Jacksonville, OR (Britt Festival - Peter Britt Amphitheatre) 2000.06.14 Jacksonville, OR (Britt Festival - Peter Britt Amphitheatre) 2000.06.16 Woodinville, WA (Chateau Ste. Michelle Winery) 2000.06.18 Telluride, CO (Telluride Bluegrass Festival) 2000.06.20 Salt Lake City, UT (Red Butte Garden Amphitheatre - University of Utah) 2000.06.22 Wente Vineyards, Livermore, CA 2000.06.23 Saratoga, CA (Historic Mountain Winery - Villa Montalvo) 2000.06.24 Saratoga, CA (Historic Mountain Winery - Villa Montalvo) 2000.06.25 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA June 27, 2000 SDSU Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA 2000.07.01 Florence, MA (Pines Theatre - Frank Newhall Look Memorial Park) 2000.07.02 Gilford, NH (Meadowbrook Farm Musical Arts Center) 2000.07.05 Boston, MA (Children's Day Camp Show) 2000.07.05 Boston, MA (FleetBoston 'Harborlights' Pavilion) 2000.07.06 Hyannis, MA (Cape Cod Melody Tent) 2000.07.08 Danbury, CT (Charles Ives Concert Park - Western Connecticut State University) 2000.07.09 Newark, NJ (New Jersey Performing Arts Center) 2000.07.10 Vienna, VA (Filene Center - Wolf Trap) 2000.07.11 Baltimore, MD (Pier Six Concert Pavilion) 2000.07.12 Lewiston, NY (Artpark Mainstage) 2000.07.13 Detroit, MI (Acoustic Radio Promo) 2000.07.13 Rochester Hills, MI (Meadow Brook Music Festival - Oakland University) 2000.07.15 Winter Park, CO (Winter Park Resort - KBCO World Class Rock Fest) 2000.07.20 Lakewood, NY (Camp Yawaca - YWCA camp) 2000.07.21 Chautauqua, NY (Chautauqua Institution Amphitheatre) 2000.07.22 Cleveland Heights, OH (Cain Park) 2000.07.24 Chicago, IL (Skyline Stage at Navy Pier) 2000.07.25 Indianapolis, IN (Murat Theatre) 2000.07.26 St. Louis, MO (The Fabulous Fox Theatre) 2000.07.27 Louisville, KY (The Louisville Palace Theatre) 2000.07.30 Big Flats, NY (Summer Stage at Tags) 2000.08.01 Sewell, NJ (Center for the Performing Arts - Washington Township High School) 2000.08.02 Glenside, PA (Keswick Theatre) 2000.08.03 Wilkes-Barre, PA (F.M. Kirby Center for the Performing Arts) 2000.08.04 New York City, NY (Rumsey Playfield - Central Park) 2000.08.06 Newport, RI (Newport Folk Festival - Fort Adams State Park) 2001 2001.02.26 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (Tibet House Benefit) 2001.03.03 (CNN World Beat) 2001.07.28 Catania, Sicily (Francesco Virlinzi Memorial Concert - Platamone) canceled 2001.10.02 New York, NY (Radio City Music Hall - John Lennon Tribute) 2001.10.13 Kingston, NY (West Strand Grill - Surprise Concert) 2001.10.27 Minneapolis, MN (Northrup Auditorium) 2001.10.27 Minneapolis, MN (Radio Performance) 2001.10.28 Madison, WI (Madison Civic Center) 2001.10.29 Champaign, IL (Assembly Hall - University of Illinois) 2001.10.30 Ann Arbor, MI (Hill Auditorium - University of Michigan) 2001.11.02 Portland, ME (Merrill Auditorium) 2001.11.03 Providence, RI (Providence Performing Arts Center) 2001.11.05 Philadelphia, PA (Electric Factory) 2001.11.05 Philadelphia, PA (Radio Performance) 2001.11.06 Boston, MA (Orpheum Theatre) 2001.11.06 Boston, MA (Radio Performance) 2001.11.07 New York City, NY (US TV "Rosie O'Donnell Show" performing "Just Can't Last") 2001.11.08 Beacon Theatre. New York City, NY 2001.11.08 New York City, NY (Radio Performance) 2001.11.09 9:30 Club, Washington, DC 2001.11.09 Washington, DC (NPR Weekend Edition - Taping) 2001.11.10 New York City, NYY (Today Show Weekend Edition) Just Can't Last, Motherland 2001.11.11 New Brunswick, NJ (State Theatre) postponed to 2001.12.19 2001.11.12 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show With David Letterman" performing "Just Can't Last") 2001.11.13 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Show With David Letterman" performing "Build A Levee") 2001.11.14 Lakewood, OH (Civic Auditorium) 2001.11.15 Pittsburgh, PA (A.J. Palumbo Center) 2001.11.16 Louisville, KY (Palace Theatre) 2001.11.17 Kansas City, MO (Midland Theatre) 2001.11.17 Washington, DC (NPR Weekend Edition - Airing) 2001.11.18 Lenexa, KS (Airborne Audio Productions - Taped) 2001.11.19 Denver, CO (The Fillmore) 2001.11.21 Salt Lake City (Kingsbury Hall - University of Utah) 2001.11.23 Portland, OR (Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall) 2001.11.24 Seattle, WA (Paramount Theater) 2001.11.26 Oakland, CA (Paramount Theatre) 2001.11.26 San Francisco, CA (Radio Performance) 2001.11.27 UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA 2001.11.28 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Tonight Show With Jay Leno" performing "Just Can't Last") 2001.11.29 San Diego, CA (Copley Symphony Hall) 2001.11.30 Las Vegas, NV (The Joint - Hard Rock Hotel) 2001.11.30 Las Vegas, NV (Radio Performance) 2001.12.01 Phoenix, AZ (The Web Theatre) 2001.12.02 Albuquerque, NM (Kiva Auditorium) 2001.12.04 Dallas, TX (Bronco Bowl) 2001.12.05 Austin, TX (Austin Music Hall) 2001.12.05 Austin, TX (Radio Performance) 2001.12.06 Houston, TX (Aerial Theatre at Bayou Place) 2001.12.07 Austin, TX (Austin City Limits - Taping) 2001.12.08 Memphis, TN (Orpheum Theatre - Mistletoe Meltdown 2001) 2001.12.10 Atlanta, GA (Civic Center - Star 94 Not So Silent Night) 2001.12.11 Nashville, TN (Ryman Auditorium) 2001.12.12 Cincinnati, OH (Taft Theatre) 2001.12.13 Detroit, MI (State Theatre - Taped) 2001.12.14 Chicago, IL (Arie Crown Theatre) 2001.12.15 St. Louis, MO (Pageant Theatre - WVRV 101.1 River of Toys) 2001.12.17 New York, NY (Larry King Live) 2001.12.18 New York City, NY (Oxygen Concert Special. Broadcast December 21st) 2001.12.19 New Brunswick, NJ (State Theatre) rescheduled date 2001.12.20 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night With Conan O'Brien" performing "Build A Levee") 2002 2002.01.08 Los Angeles, CA (Star 98.7 Radio Performance - Airing) 2002.01.12 Santa Monica, CA (KCRW New Ground Radio Interview - Airing) 2002.01.23 Honolulu, Oahu, HI (KUCD Radio interview and performance) 2002.01.23 Honolulu, Oahu, HI (Sheraton Ballroom) 2002.01.25 Lihue, Kauai, HI (Marriott Ballroom) 2002.01.26 Austin, TX (Austin City Limits - Airing) 2002.01.26 Kahului, Maui, HI (Alexander & Baldwin Amphitheatre - Maui Arts & Cultural Center) 2002.01.31 Sydney, Australia (Capital Theatre) 2002.02.01 Melbourne, Australia (Palais Theatre) 2002.02.03 Auckland, New Zealand (St. James Theatre - The Regent) 2002.02.06 Harajuku, Tokyo, Japan (Laforet Museum) 2002.02.07 Osaka, Japan (On-Air Osaka) 2002.03.01 New Haven, CT (Palace Theatre) 2002.03.02 Albany, NY (Palace Theatre) 2002.03.03 Burlington, VT (Flynn Theatre) 2002.03.04 New York, NY (Radio Performance) 2002.03.05 Harrisburg, PA (The Forum) 2002.03.06 Huntington, WV (Mountain Stage - Joan C Edwards Performing Arts Center) 2002.03.07 Asheville, NC (Thomas Wolfe Auditorium) 2002.03.08 Charleston, SC (North Charleston Performing Arts Center) 2002.03.10 Melbourne, FL (King Center for the Performing Arts) 2002.03.11 Miami, FL (Jackie Gleason Theatre) 2002.03.12 St. Petersburg, FL (Mahaffey Theatre) 2002.03.14 Birmingham, AL (BJCC Concert Hall) 2002.03.15 Little Rock, AR (Robinson Center Music Hall) 2002.03.16 Tulsa, OK (Brady Theatre) 2002.03.17 Oklahoma City, OK (Civic Center Music Hall - Thelma E. Gaylord Performing Arts Theatre) 2002.03.18 Omaha, NE (Music Hall - Omaha Civic Auditorium) 2002.03.20 Nampa, ID (The Idaho Center) 2002.03.22 Stateline, NV (Caesar's Tahoe - Circus Maximus Showroom) 2002.03.23 Stateline, NV (Caesar's Tahoe - Circus Maximus Showroom) 2002.03.24 Santa Rosa, CA (Luther Burbank Center for the Arts) 2002.03.25 Thousand Oaks, CA (Fred Kavli Theatre - Thousand Oaks Civic Arts Center) 2002.03.27 Cerritos, CA (Cerritos Arts Center) 2002.03.28 Cerritos, CA (Cerritos Arts Center) 2002.03.29 Bakersfield, CA (Radio Interview) 2002.03.29 Bakersfield, CA (Fox Theater) 2002.03.30 San Diego, CA (Studio West - Acoustic Performance Taping) 2002.03.30 Escondido, CA (California Center for the Arts) 2002.04.17 San Diego, CA (Studio West - Acoustic Radio Performance Airing) 2002.04.21 San Diego, CA (Studio West - Acoustic TV Performance Airing) 2002.05.09 Dublin, Ireland (Olympia Theatre) 2002.05.11 Cambridge, England (Corn Exchange) 2002.05.12 Manchester, England (Carling Apollo Manchester) 2002.05.13 London, England (Royal Albert Hall) 2002.05.15 Bristol, England (Colston Hall) 2002.05.16 Glasgow, Scotland (Old Fruitmarket) 2002.05.18 Nuerbrugring-Eiffel, GER (Rock Am Ring) 2002.05.19 Nueremberg, GER (Rock Im Park) 2002.05.20 Ciak Theatre, Milan, ITY (acoustic performance) 2002.05.21 Apollo, Barcelona, SPA (acoustic performance) 2002.05.23 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL (acoustic performance) 2002.05.24 Brussels, Belgium (Train Station) impromptu performance while waiting for train 2002.05.24 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED (acoustic performance) 2002.05.25 Divan du Monde, Paris, FRA (acoustic performance) 2002.06.01 Minneapolis, MN (Historic Orpheum Theatre) 2002.06.02 Milwaukee, WI (Riverside Theatre) 2002.06.03 Cedar Rapids, IA (Paramount Theater - U.S. Cellular Center) 2002.06.04 South Bend, IN (Morris Performing Arts Center) 2002.06.06 Cleveland, OH (Tower City Amphitheater) 2002.06.07 Columbus, OH (PromoWest Pavilion) 2002.06.08 Wilkes-Barre, PA (F.M. Kirby Center for the Performing Arts) 2002.06.09 Easton, PA (State Theatre - Center For The Arts) 2002.06.11 Orono, ME (Hutchins Concert Hall, Maine Center for the Arts - University of Maine) 2002.06.13 Smith Opera House, Geneva, NY 2002.06.14 Shea's Performing Arts Center, Buffalo, NY 2002.06.15 University of Toronto, Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON 2002.06.16 Croton-on-Hudson, NY (Clearwater Great Hudson River Revival) 2002.06.20 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno" performing "Build A Levee" 2002.06.21 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA (supporting Chris Isaak) 2002.06.22 Chronicle Pavilion, Concord, CA (supporting Chris Isaak) 2002.06.23 AutoWest Amphiteatre, Marysville, CA (supporting Chris Isaak) 2002.06.25 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO (supporting Chris Isaak) 2002.06.27 UMB Bank Pavilion, Maryland Heights, MO (supporting Chris Isaak) 2002.06.28 Sandstone Amphitheatre, Bonner Springs, KS (supporting Chris Isaak) 2002.06.29 Tweeter Center, Tinley Park, IL (supporting Chris Isaak) 2002.06.30 Freedom Hill Park Amphitheater, Sterling Heights, MI (cancelled, supporting Chris Isaak) July 1, 2002 Verizon Wireless Music Center, Noblesville, IN (supporting Chris Isaak) July 3, 2002 Smirnoff Music Centre, Dallas, TX (supporting Chris Isaak) July 4, 2002 The Backyard, Austin, TX (supporting Chris Isaak) July 5, 2002 Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, TX (supporting Chris Isaak) July 7, 2002 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA (supporting Chris Isaak) July 9, 2002 Tweeter Center At The Waterfront, Camden, NJ (supporting Chris Isaak) July 10, 2002 P.N.C. Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (supporting Chris Isaak) July 12, 2002 FleetBoston Pavilion, Boston, MA (supporting Chris Isaak) July 13, 2002 Jones Beach Amphitheatre, Wantagh, NY (supporting Chris Isaak) July 14, 2002 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supporting Chris Isaak) September 17, 2002 St. Lawrence Cement Factory Opposition, Albany, NY (News Conference) September 18, 2002 Ulster Performing Arts Center, Kingston, NY (Woody Guthrie Tribute Concert) October 11, 2002 Woodstock, NY (WDST Radio Interview) 2003 2004 2004.02.10 Boston, MA (Here & Now - Radio Interview) 2004.07.28 Boston, MA (Museum of Fine Arts - Democratic National Convention Private Party) 2004.07.31 Northampton, MA (Calvin Theatre) 2004.08.01 Cambridge, MA (Sanders Theatre) 2004.08.02 Cambridge, MA (Sanders Theatre) 2004.08.03 New York, NY (Late Show With David Letterman) Sally Ann 2004.08.04 New York, NY (The Town Hall) 2004.08.05 New York, NY (The Town Hall) 2004.08.07 Edmonton, Alberta, Canada (Edmonton Folk Festival - Gallagher Park) 2004.08.09 Thousand Oaks, CA (Fred Kavli Theatre - Thousand Oaks Civic Arts Center) 2004.08.10 San Diego, CA (Humphrey's By The Bay Stage) 2004.08.11 Hollywood, CA (John Anson Ford Amphitheatre) 2004.08.12 Hollywood, CA (John Anson Ford Amphitheatre) 2004.08.14 Santa Rosa, CA (Ruth Finley Person Theater - Luther Burbank Center for the Arts) 2004.08.16 Saratoga, CA (Villa Montalvo - Garden Theatre) 2004.08.17 Saratoga, CA (Villa Montalvo - Garden Theatre) 2004.08.18 Livermore, CA (Wente Vineyards Amphitheatre) 2004.08.20 Portland, OR (KINK FM Radio Interview) 2004.08.20 Portland, OR (Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall) 2004.08.21 Redmond, WA (Marymoor Amphitheater - Marymoor Park) 2004.08.22 Jacksonville, OR (Britt Festival - Peter Britt Amphitheatre) 2004.08.24 New York, NY (Moveon PAC Launch Event - Hammerstein Ballroom) 2005.05.07 New Paltz, NY (Unison Arts 30th Anniversary Benefit Concert - Julien Studley Theater - SUNY New Paltz) 2005.05.15 Glenside, PA (Where Have All The Flowers Gone? Pete Seeger Tribute - Keswick Theatre) 2005.05.23 New York, NY (Friends of Theresa Brilli Wilson - Memorial & Benefit - Irving Plaza) 2005.07.11 Grand Rapids, MN (KAXE Radio Interview) 2005.10.14 Washington, DC (National Italian American Foundation 30th Anniversary Gala - Washington Hilton & Towers) 2005.10.15 Washington, DC (National Italian American Foundation 30th Anniversary Gala - Washington Hilton & Towers) 2005.10.2X New York, NY (Technology & The Music Industry Discussion Panel - Carnegie Hall) 2005.10.26 New York, NY (Princess Grace Awards - Cipriani 42nd Street) 2005.12.03 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Build A Levee Hurricane Benefit Concert - Sosnoff Theater - Richard B. Fisher PAC - Bard College) 2006 2006.03.30 Washington, DC (28th Annual Planned Parenthood Federation of America Maggie Awards - Washington Hilton & Towers) 2006.05.21 Kingston, NY (Benefit for Bill & Livia Vanaver - Bardavon 1869 Opera House - UPAC) 2006.06.05 New York, NY (Jazz At Lincoln Center - Setting New Standards 5th Annual Spring Gala - Apollo Theatre) 2006.06.10 New York, NY (Daniel Berrigan's 85th Birthday - Wallace Hall - St. Ignatius Loyola Church) 2006.10.17 New York, NY (Ladysmith Black Mambazo & Friends - Carnegie Hall) 2006.11.09 New York, NY (The Music of Bob Dylan - Benefit for the Music For Youth Foundation - Avery Fisher Hall - Lincoln Center) 2006.11.12 New York, NY (Dan Zanes & Friends - Family Fall Benefit Concert - Isaac Stern Ballroom - Carnegie Hall) 2006.12.02 Albany, NY (Linda Norris Auditorium - WAMC Performing Arts Studio) 2007 2007.01.01 Albany, NY (Albany Times Union Arena - Governer Eliot Spitzer Inauguration) 2007.07.08 Albany, NY (Dan Zanes & Friends - The Egg at Empire State Plaza) 2007.09.29 Poughkeepsie, NY (Dan Zanes & Friends - Bardavon 1869 Opera House) 2007.10.18 Poughkeepsie, NY (Dutchess County Executives Arts Dinner & Awards Ceremony - Dutchess Golf & Country Club) 2007.11.09 New York, NY (ABC World News Tonight - Person Of The Week) 2007.11.16 Dorchester, MA (WBZ TV Boston - Interview & Story) 2007.11.16 Dorchester, MA (Give Us Your Poor Benefit - Strand Theatre) 2008 January 4-6 & 8-10, 2008 Maritime Hotel Hiro Ballroom, New York City, NY 2008.01.10 New York City, NY (WFUV Words & Music from Studio A) 2008.04.02 Brooklyn, NY (Stay Awake Live - St. Ann's Gala - St. Ann's Warehouse) 2008.05.27 Boston, MA (EdgeFest - Boston Pops - Symphony Hall) 2008.05.28 Boston, MA (EdgeFest - Boston Pops - Symphony Hall) 2009 2009.03.12 Albany, NY (Poetry Out Loud - Huxley Theater - NYS Museum) judge only 2009.04.27 New York City, NY (Tricycle Benefit - Urban Zen - Stephan Weiss Studio) 2009.04.28 Washington, DC (Poetry Out Loud - Lisner Auditorium - George Washington University) judge and performer 2009.05.07 Watertown, MA (2009 Possibilities Gala - Perkins School for the Blind) 2009.07.26 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Spiegeltent - Fisher Center - Bard College) surprise performance 2009.09.12 Rhinebeck, NY (Women & Power Conference - Omega Institute for Holistic Studies) 2009.09.26 New York City, NY (Invocation of the Muse - Poets House Grand Opening - Battery Park City) 2009.09.27 Colonie, NY (Shaker Heritage Society Benefit - 1848 Shaker Meeting House) early show 2009.09.27 Colonie, NY (Shaker Heritage Society Benefit - 1848 Shaker Meeting House) late show 2009.10.09 New York City, NY (Late Show With David Letterman) Heaven with Brett Dennen - canceled 2009.11.13 London, England (London Jazz Festival - Barbican Hall) 2009.11.16 London, England (Conway Hall) 2009.11.18 London, England (Free Word Center) free performance and discussion 2009.11.20 The Hague, Holland (Crossing Border Music Festival - Theatre Quarter) 2009.11.23 Berlin, Germany (Roter Salon) 2009.12.12 Paris, France (One Shot Not - ARTE F) taping date 2010 2010.01.22 (The Review Show - BBC Scotland) 2010.01.24 Dublin, Ireland (Haiti Benefit Concert - Whelan's) cameo appearance 2010.01.25 Dublin, Ireland (Whelan's) 2010.01.26 Glasgow, Scotland (Global Gathering - BBC Radio Scotland's Pacific Quay) 2010.01.28 Glasgow, Scotland (Celtic Connection - Royal Concert Hall - Main Auditorium) with Lunasa & Susan McKeown 2010.02.10 Santa Monica, CA (Backyard Benefit Concert for Street Poets - Private Residence of S. Grant & C. Henrikson) 2010.02.11 Los Angeles Area, CA (Private Living Room Concert - Unknown Location in the Hollywood Hills) 2010.02.12 Long Beach, CA (Guest Speaker at TED 2010, Terrace Theatre, Long Beach Convention Center) will air 2010.04.09 2010.02.12 Long Beach, CA (TED After-Party Jam - Westin Hotel Lobby) with Jake Shimabukuro and others 2010.02.27 New York, NY (Private Birthday Party - Glass Houses at the Chelsea Arts Tower) surprise performance 2010.03.06 Albany, NY (Poetry Out Loud - The Linda - WAMC Performing Arts Studio) judge only 2010.03.13 Troy, NY ("Natalie Merchant and the Poetry of Childhood" - PBS NewsHour) aired 2010.04.26 2010.03.13 Troy, NY (WAMC Fundraiser - Troy Savings Bank Music Hall) 2010.03.24 Portland, OR (KINK Live Performance Lounge - 101.9 FM Radio) aired on 2010.03.25 2010.03.24 Portland, OR (PLA 2010 - Oregon Convention Center) 2010.03.25 Portland, OR (In Studio Performances - OPB Studios) aired on 2010.04.27 2010.04.12 New York, NY (The Concert Hall - New York Society for Ethical Culture) 2010.04.13 New York, NY (The Concert Hall - New York Society for Ethical Culture) 2010.04.13 New York, NY (Good Morning America) 2010.04.13 Albany, NY (WAMC Roundtable) call-in interview 2010.04.13 New York, NY (WFUV Words & Music from Studio A) 2010.04.13 Birmingham, AL (NPR Morning Editon) call-in interview 2010.04.14 New York, NY (Barnes & Noble Union Square) new album release event! 2010.04.15 New York, NY (WNYC's Soundcheck) 2010.04.19 Santa Monica, CA (World Cafe - Village Studio) taping 2010.04.20 Los Angeles, CA (The Getty Center) poetry workshop offered to Getty students only 2010.04.20 Los Angeles, CA (Harold Williams Auditorium - The Getty Center) 2010.04.21 Los Angeles, CA (KIIS FM & Star 98.7 FM) taping 2010.04.21 Los Angeles, CA (The Tonight Show with Jay Leno) Nursery Rhyme of Innocence and Experience 2010.04.22 Los Angeles, CA (Take Your Kid To Work Day - Club Nokia - L.A. Live) 2010.04.22 Los Angeles, CA (Library Foundation of Los Angeles - The Aratani / Japan America Theatre) 2010.04.24 Chicago, IL (Poetry-to-Music Workshop - Arica Hilton Fine Arts) Lecture Only 2010.04.24 Chicago, IL (Rubloff Auditorium - Art Institute of Chicago) 2010.04.25 Boulder, CO (eTown's 19th Birthday Celebration - Boulder Theater) with the Horse Flies 2010.04.26 Troy, NY ("Natalie Merchant and the Poetry of Childhood" - PBS NewsHour) taped 2010.03.13 2010.04.27 Portland, OR (In Studio Performances - OPB Studios) taped on 2010.03.25 2010.04.27 Dallas, NC (Inside The Blend - WSGE 91.7fm) call-in interview 2010.04.28 Cambridge, MA (Harvard Book Store Presents - The Brattle Theatre) 2010.04.29 Haverhill, MA (92.5 The River) call-in interview 2010.04.30 Washington, DC (Lutheran Church of the Reformation - Folger Shakespeare Library) 2010.05.01 New York, NY (4th Annual PEN Cabaret - World Voices Festival - Le Poisson Rouge) 2010.05.10 Brussels, Belgium (Ancienne Belgique) 2010.05.11 Amsterdam, Holland (Paradiso Club) 2010.05.12 Cologne, Germany (Kulturkirche) 2010.05.14 Hamburg, Germany (Ubel und Gefahrlich) 2010.05.15 Berlin, Germany (Admiralspalast Studio) 2010.05.17 Munich, Germany (Freiheizhalle) 2010.05.18 Zurich, Switzerland (X-tra Club) 2010.05.20 Paris, France (Alhambra) 2010.05.22 HMV Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG 2010.05.24 London, ENG (Woman's Hour - BBC Radio 4) 2010.05.24 Salford Quays, ENG (The Lowry - Pier 8) 2010.05.25 Sage, Gateshead, ENG 2010.05.26 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 2010.05.28 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG 2010.05.29 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG 2010.05.30 Dome, Brighton, ENG 2010.06.01 The Helix, Dublin, IRE 2010.06.12 West Chester, PA (WCU Poetry Conference - Sykes Student Union Theater) discussion panel 2010.06.12 West Chester, PA (WCU Poetry Conference - Adler Theater - Swope Music Building) 2010.06.28 Walter E. Washington Convention Center, Washington, DC (ALA 2010 Annual Conference) 2010.07.10 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Spiegeltent - Fisher Center - Bard College) surprise performance 2010.07.12 Wellmont Theatre, Montclair, NJ 2010.07.13 Calvin Theatre & Performing Arts Center, Northampton, MA 2010.07.15 Town Hall, New York City, NY 2010.07.16 Town Hall, New York City, NY 2010.07.18 Bethesda, MD (Music Center at Strathmore) 2010.07.19 Boston, MA (Borders) signing 2010.07.19 Boston, MA (Wilbur Theatre) 2010.07.20 Philadelphia, PA (Merriam Theater) 2010.07.22 (Linked Radio Show - Sirius XM Radio) taping 2010.07.22 Chicago, IL (Borders) signing 2010.07.22 Chicago, IL (Chicago Theatre) 2010.07.23 Milwaukee, WI (Riverside Theater) 2010.07.24 St. Paul, MN (Women of Substance Series - The O'Shaughnessy at St. Catherine University) 2010.07.26 Grand Rapids, MI (Meijer Amphitheatre - Frederik Meijer Gardens & Sculpture Park) 2010.07.27 Ann Arbor, MI (Studio A2 On The Road - 107One - Borders) short set & signing 2010.07.27 Ann Arbor, MI (Historic Theater - Michigan Theater) 2010.07.31 Cambridge, England (Cambridge Folk Festival - Cherry Hinton Hall) 2010.08.03 Denver, CO (KBCO Studio C Radio Broadcast) 2010.08.03 Denver, CO (Ellie Caulkins Opera House - Denver Performing Arts Complex) 2010.08.04 Salt Lake City, UT (Red Butte Garden Amphitheatre - University of Utah) 2010.08.06 Seattle, WA (Mountain Music Lounge - 103.7 FM The Mountain) interview and performance 2010.08.06 Woodinville, WA (Chateau Ste. Michelle Winery) 2010.08.07 Goldendale, WA (Maryhill Winery) 2010.08.09 Saratoga, CA (Mountain Winery) 2010.08.10 Santa Rosa, CA (Ruth Finley Person Theatre - Wells Fargo Center for the Arts) 2010.08.11 San Francisco, CA (826 Valencia) songwriting workshop for teenagers 2010.08.11 Oakland, CA (Fox Theater) 2010.08.13 Los Angeles, CA (Orpehum Theatre) 2010.08.14 San Diego, CA (The Spreckels Theatre) 2010.08.17 Phoenix, AZ (Dodge Theatre) 2010.08.19 Dallas, TX (Live Sessions - KXT 91.7 FM Public Music Radio) interview and performance August 19, 2010 Winspear Opera House, Dallas, TX 2010.08.20 Austin, TX (93.3 FM KGSR Music Lounge - Radio Austin) call-in interview 2010.08.20 Paramount Theatre, Austin, TX 2010.08.21 (Linked Radio Show - Sirius XM Radio) airing 2010.08.21 Houston, TX (Verizon Wireless Theater) 2010.08.24 (BBC World Service - News - Striking A Chord - Week 2) interview 2010.08.24 Clearwater, FL (Ruth Eckerd Hall - Richard B. Baumgardner Center for the Performing Arts) 2010.08.25 Miami, FL (South Florida Today Show - NBC Miami) 2010.08.25 Ft. Lauderdale, FL (Au Rene Theatre - Broward Center for the Performing Arts) 2010.08.27 Atlanta, GA (Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center) August 28, 2010 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN 2010.08.30 Durham, NC (Durham Performing Arts Center) 2010.08.31 Knoxville, TN (Tennessee Theatre) 2010.09.01 Greenville, SC (Peace Center) 2010.10.08 Poughkeepsie, NY (Bardavon 1869 Opera House, UPAC) with the Hudson Valley Philharmonic 2010.10.11 Cleveland, OH (Cuyahoga County Public Library Foundation Benefit - Ohio Theatre) 2010.10.12 New York, NY (PSA Centennial Celebration - The Great Hall - Cooper Union) 2010.10.13 Wilkes-Barre, PA (F.M. Kirby Center for the Performing Arts) with symphony orchestra 2010.10.14 New York, NY (Elektra 60th Birthday - Kaufmann Concert Hall) with Jackson Browne, Jac Holzman, & Lenny Kaye 2010.10.15 Morristown, NJ (Community Theatre at Mayo Center for the Performing Arts) with symphony orchestra 2010.10.17 Lancaster, PA (American Music Theatre) with symphony orchestra 2010.10.19 Wilmington, DE (The Grand Opera House) with the Delaware Symphony Orchestra 2010.11.06 New York, NY (TimesTalks - The TimesCenter) Performance and Conversation with Jon Pareles 2011 2011.02.14 Hilton, NY (Little Airplane's Lift-Off Party, KidScreen Summit) 2011.02.17 Albany, NY (WAMC Roundtable) call-in interview 2011.03.03 Woodstock, NY (Carmel's Lunch lounge interview - WDST 100.1 FM Radio) in-studio interview 2011.03.04 Red Hook, NY (Parlour Session - WKZE 98.1/105.9 FM Radio - Elmendorph Inn) 2011.03.05 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Sosnoff Theater - Richard B. Fisher PAC - Bard College) with symphony orchestra 2011.04.23 Woodstock, NY (Midnight Ramble House Concert - Levon Helm Studios) Which Side Are You On, The Weight 2011.05.07 Woodstock, NY (Midnight Ramble House Concert - Levon Helm Studios) 2011.05.27 Kingston, NY (Ulster Performing Arts Center - Levon Helm's 71st birthday concert) 2011.06.02 New York, NY (GBC Conference & Gala Awards Dinner - Cipriani Wall Street) 2011.06.12 Olivebridge, NY (Ashokan Center) guest appearance with the Silver Hollers 2011.07.08 Chautauqua, NY (Chautauqua Institution Amphitheatre) with members of the Chautauqua Symphony Orchestra 2011.07.12 Jamestown, NY (Junior Guilders event - Lillian Vitanza Ney Building) 2011.10.06 Ellis Island, NY (Green Carpet Gala - National Parks Conservation Association) 2011.10.07 New York, NY (HighLine Ballroom) "An Intimate Acoustic Evening with..." 2011.10.19 New York, NY (92nd Street Y) Classroom Teacher (workshop) 2011.10.22 Kingston, NY (13th Annual Pink October Fundraiser - Old Dutch Church) early show - with Elizabeth Mitchell 2011.10.22 Kingston, NY (13th Annual Pink October Fundraiser - Old Dutch Church) late show - with Elizabeth Mitchell 2011.11.07 New York, NY (Library Lions Benefit - Reading Room - New York Public Library) one of six honorees 2011.11.13 Nashville, TN (Schermerhorn Symphony Center) with the Nashville Symphony 2011.11.18 Kingston, NY (Shelter From The Storm benefit - Broadway Theater at UPAC) benefit for victims of Hurricane Irene 2011.11.30 New York, NY (92nd Street Y - Theresa L. Kaufmann Concert Hall) private class/concert 2011.12.01 New York, NY (92nd Street Y - Theresa L. Kaufmann Concert Hall) private class/concert 2012 2012.01.14 Pittsfield, MA (WAMC Benefit - Colonial Theatre) with the Coriolan String Quartet, Elizabeth Mitchell, and Daniel Littleton 2012.01.20 Poughkeepsie, NY (Bardavon 1869 Opera House - UPAC) guest appearance with Mavis Staples March 10, 2012 Broome County Forum Theatre, Binghamton, NY (Benefit against Hydrofracking, supported by The Horse Flies) 2012.03.31 Kingston, NY (Gala Dinner for "Russian Caravan" - Frank Guido's Little Italy) hosting, not performing 2012.04.19 New York City, NY (Equality Now 20th Anniversary Gala) 2012.05.07 Red Hook, NY (WKZE Radio) call in to promote the Anti-Fracking concert) 2012.05.09 Santa Ana, CA (The Yost Theater) 2012.05.15 Albany, NY (New Yorkers Against Fracking concert - The Egg) 2012.05.29 Raleigh, NC (Meymandi Concert Hall) with the North Carolina Symphony 2012.06.04 New York City, NY (Javits Center - Book Expo America) signing only 2012.06.05 New York City, NY (Javits Center - Book Expo America) signing only 2012.06.09 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH (with the Cincinnati Pops) 2012.06.18 San Francisco, CA (Louis M. Davies Symphony Hall) with the San Francisco Symphony 2012.06.22 Seattle, WA (S. Mark Taper Foundation Auditorium, Benaroya Hall) with the Seattle Symphony 2012.06.24 Jacksonville, OR (Britt Festival - Peter Britt Amphitheatre) with the Rogue Valley Symphony 2012.07.10 Highland Park, IL (Ravinia Pavilion - Ravinia Festival) with the Ravinia Festival Orchestra 2012.07.13 Milwaukee, WI (Uihlein Hall) with the Milwaukee Symphony Orchestra - canceled 2012.07.17 Denver, CO (UMB Bank Amphitheater - Denver Botanic Gardens) with the Colorado Symphony 2012.09.20 New York City, NY (The Carle Honors - Guastavino's) introduced Frances Foster, with Barbara McClintock 2012.10.02 New Paltz, NY (Environmental Grantmakers Association Fall Retreat - Mohonk Mountain House) 2012.10.04 Portland, OR (Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall) with the Oregon Symphony 2012.10.11 Woodstock, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Woodstock Film Festival - Woodstock Playhouse) performing w/special guests 2012.10.20 Stone Ridge, NY (Quimby Theatre at Stone Ridge - SUNY Ulster) with the Esopus Chamber Orchestra 2012.10.24 Rosendale, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Rosendale Theatre) performance following screening 2012.10.27 Milwaukee Theatre, Milwaukee, WI (with the Milwaukee Symphony Orchestra) 2012.11.12 Ithaca, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Willard Straight Theater - Cornell University) performance w/The Horse Flies 2012.11.13 Loch Sheldrake, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Seelig Theater - Sullivan County CC) Q&A following screening 2012.11.14 Athens, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Crossroads Brewing Company) Q&A following screening 2012.11.17 Las Vegas, NV (NCTE Annual Convention - MGM Grand Resort & Casino) keynote speaker 2012.11.23 New York City, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Beacon Theatre) Q&A following screening 2012.11.24 New York City, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Beacon Theatre) Q&A following screening 2012.11.26 Newburgh, NY ("Dear Governor..." - The Downing Film Center) Q&A following screening 2012.11.29 New York, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Ethical & Cultural Society) Q&A following screening 2012.12.01 Greenvale, NY (Tilles Center for the Performing Arts) with the Chelsea Symphony 2012.12.04 Brooklyn, NY ("Dear Governor..." - Brooklyn Heights Cinema) Q&A following screening 2012.12.05 New Paltz, NY ("Dear Governor..." - CSB Auditorium - SUNY) Q&A following screening 2012.12.07 Albany, NY ("Dear Governor..." - The Linda - WAMC Performing Arts Studio) Q&A following screening 2012.12.09 Newark, NJ (Prudential Hall - New Jersey Performing Arts Center) with the Chesea Symphony 2013 2013.01.09 Albany, NY (anti-fracking demonstration with Pete Seeger - Empire State Plaza) 2013.01.18 Clearwater, FL (Ruth Eckerd Hall - Richard B. Baumgardner Center for the Performing Arts) 2013.01.28 Las Vegas, NV (Reynolds Hall - The Smith Center for the Performing Arts) free kids show - early show 2013.01.28 Las Vegas, NV (Reynolds Hall - The Smith Center for the Performing Arts) free kids show - later show 2013.01.29 Las Vegas, NV (Reynolds Hall - The Smith Center for the Performing Arts) with the Las Vegas Philharmonic 2013.02.16 Buffalo, NY (Kleinhans Music Hall) with the Buffalo Philharmonic Orchestra 2013.03.10 Bearsville, NY ("We Shall Not Be Moved: an Evening of Spirituals to Benefit Frack Action" - Bearsville Theatre) 2013.03.14 Phoenix, AZ (Symphony Hall) with the Phoenix Symphony 2013.03.23 Charlotte, NC (Belk Theater, Blumenthal Performing Arts Center) with the Charlotte Symphony 2013.04.04 New York, NY (Mothering & Daughtering Private Event - ABC Carpet & Home) 2013.04.09 Kingston, NY (anti-fracking press conference - Ulster County Office Building) 2013.04.12 Fort Worth, TX (Nancy Lee & Perry R. Bass Performance Hall) with the Fort Worth Symphony Orchestra 2013.04.13 Fort Worth, TX (Nancy Lee & Perry R. Bass Performance Hall) with the Fort Worth Symphony Orchestra 2013.04.14 Fort Worth, TX (Nancy Lee & Perry R. Bass Performance Hall) with the Fort Worth Symphony Orchestra 2013.05.10 Minneapolis, MN (Orchestra Hall - Minneapolis Convention Center) with the Minnesota Orchestra - canceled 2013.06.02 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY ("Shelter" Benefit - Sosnoff Theater - Richard B. Fisher PAC - Bard College) 2013.06.17 Albany, NY (anti-fracking demonstration - NY State Capitol Building) 2013.06.29 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Red Hook Education Foundation benefit - Spiegeltent - Bard College) special guest of Amy Helm 2013.07.05 Woodstock, NY (Amy Helm - The Barn) Natalie was the special guest 2013.07.11 Detroit, MI (Orchestra Hall - Max M. Fisher Music Center) with the Detroit Symphony Orchestra 2013.07.12 Detroit, MI (Poetry Workshop For Children - Detroit Institute of Arts) 2013.07.13 Columbus, OH (Columbus Bicentennial Pavilion at Columbus Commons) with the Columbus Symphony 2013.07.20 Bethel, NY (Bethel Woods Center for the Arts) with the Hudson Valley Philharmonic 2013.07.21 Great Barrington, MA (The Mahaiwe Performing Arts Center) with the Hudson Valley Philharmonic 2013.08.12 London, England (Mastertapes - BBC Maida Vale Studios) taping 2013.08.24 Olivebridge, NY (Summer Hoot! - Ashokan Center) 2013.10.04 Red Bank, NJ (Count Basie Theatre) with the New Jersey Symphony Chamber Orchestra 2013.10.18 Birmingham, AL (Alys R. Stephens Center for the Performing Arts) with the Alabama Symphony Orchestra 2013.10.26 New York, KY (Memorial for Toshi Seeger - New York Society for Ethical Culture) 2013.11.02 Louisville, KY (Whitney Hall - Kentucky Center for the Performing Arts) with the Louisville Orchestra 2013.11.15 Tulsa, OK (Lorton Performing Arts Center) with the Tulsa Symphony 2013.11.16 Tulsa, OK (Lorton Performing Arts Center) with the Tulsa Symphony 2013.12.14 New York, NY ("The Sounding Joy" record release - Symphony Space) guest of Elizabeth Mitchell 2013.12.20 Woodstock, NY ("The Sounding Joy" record release - Levon Helm Studios) guest of Elizabeth Mitchell 2014.01.11 Jacksonville, FL (Florida Theatre Performing Arts Center) with the Jacksonville Symphony Orchestra 2014.01.12 Miami, FL (Adrienne Arsht Center - John S. and James L. Knight Concert Hall) with the Jacksonville Symphony Orchestra 2014.01.25 Fort Collins, CO (The Lincoln Center Performance Hall) with the Fort Collins Symphony Orchestra 2014.01.26 Colorado Springs, CO (Pikes Peak Center) with the Fort Collins Symphony Orchestra 2014.02.14 Kingston, NY ("Shelter" premiere - Bethany Hall - Old Dutch Church) postponed 2014.02.28 Kingston, NY ("Shelter" premiere - One Billion Rising - Bethany Hall - Old Dutch Church) screening and panel discussion 2014.03.08 Newport News, VA (Ferguson Center for the Arts - Christopher Newport University) with the Virginia Symphony Orchestra 2014.03.22 Morristown, NJ (Community Theatre at Mayo Center for the Performing Arts) with the New Jersey Symphony Chamber Orchestra 2014.04.05 Philadelphia, PA (WXPN's Big Day Out - World Cafe Live) taping 2014.04.12 Portsmouth, NH (Singer-Songwriter Festival - Seacoast Stage - The Music Hall) with the New England String Quartet April 26, 2014 Carnegie Hall Isaac Stern Auditorium, New York City, NY (Fifth Annual Family Concert & Play) 2014.05.02 New York City, NY (Katie! Show - ABC's TV1 Studio) 2014.05.07 Bronx, NY (FUV Live - WFUV 90.7 FM, Fordham University) interview 2014.05.10 London, England (Milton Court Concert Hall - Guildhall School of Music & Drama - Barbican Centre) 2014.05.11 London, England (Milton Court Concert Hall - Guildhall School of Music & Drama - Barbican Centre) 2014.05.11 London, England (Weekend Wogan with Terry Wogan - BBC Radio 2) 2014.05.12 London, England (Front Row with John Wilson - BBC Radio 4) 2014.05.12 London, England (Sessions with Bob Harris - BBC Radio 2) taping 2014.05.13 London, England (Later with Jools Holland - BBC Two) 2014.05.15 London, England (The School of Life: In Conversation with Alain de Botton - Shoreditch Town Hall) 2014.05.18 London, England (Explorations - Milton Court Concert Hall - Guildhall School of Music & Drama - Barbican Centre) 2014.05.23 Philadelphia, PA (WXPN World Cafe Radio Show) 2014.05.25 London, England (Sessions with Bob Harris - BBC Radio 2) airing 2014.07.02 Washington, DC (The Diane Rehm Show - WAMU 88.5 NPR) interview 2014.07.03 Toronto, Canada (Q with Jian Ghomeshi - CBC Radio) interview 2014.07.03 Kingston, NY (Broadway Theater - Ulster Performing Arts Center) 2014.07.05 Great Barrington, MA (Mahaiwe Performing Arts Center) 2014.07.06 Ridgefield, CT (Ridgefield Playhouse) 2014.07.08 Seattle, WA (S. Mark Taper Foundation Auditorium - Benaroya Hall) with the Seattle Symphony, postponed 2014.07.08 New Brunswick, NJ (State Theater) 2014.07.09 Lancaster, PA (American Music Theatre) 2014.07.11 Glenside, PA (Keswick Theatre) 2014.07.12 Washington, DC (Lincoln Theatre) 2014.07.13 Washington, DC (Lincoln Theatre) postponed to 2014.12.10 2014.07.15 Burlington, VT (Flynn Mainstage - Flynn Center for the Performing Arts) postponed to 2014.10.21 2014.07.16 Boston, MA (Barnes & Noble - Prudential Center) signing canceled 2014.07.16 Boston, MA (Shubert Theatre) postponed to 2014.09.15 2014.07.18 Portland, ME (State Theatre) postponed to 2014.10.23 2014.07.19 Tarrytown, NY (Tarrytown Music Hall) postponed to 2014.09.17 2014.07.20 Westhampton Beach, NY (Westhampton Beach Performing Arts Center) postponed to 2014.10.25 2014.07.22 Munhall, PA (Carnegie Library Music Hall of Homestead) postponed to 2014.12.11 2014.07.24 Chicago, IL (Barnes & Noble - Clybourn - Webster Place) signing canceled 2014.07.24 Chicago, IL (Chicago Theatre) postponed to 2014.09.11 2014.07.25 Wauwatosa, WI (Barnes & Noble - Mayfair Mall) signing canceled 2014.07.25 Milwaukee, WI (The Pabst Theater) postponed to 2014.09.10 2014.08.22 New Paltz, NY (Festival of the Arts - Mohonk Mountain House) 2014.09.10 Milwaukee, WI (The Pabst Theater) 2014.09.11 Chicago, IL (Chicago Theatre) 2014.09.13 New York, NY (Beacon Theater) 2014.09.15 Boston, MA (Shubert Theatre) 2014.09.17 Tarrytown, NY (Tarrytown Music Hall) 2014.09.20 Brooklyn, NY (BAM Howard Gilman Opera House) with the Kronos Quartet 2014.09.21 New York, NY (Cliton Global Citizen Awards) 2014.10.07 Seattle, WA (S. Mark Taper Foundation Auditorium - Benaroya Hall) with the Seattle Symphony 2014.10.11 Delhi, NY (Taste of the Catskills Festival - Maple Shade Farm) received award 2014.10.17 Stone Ridge, NY (Forum on Domestic Violence - SUNY Ulster) speaker 2014.10.19 Ulster, NY ("Antartica 3D: On the Edge" screening - Regal Cinemas - Hudson Valley Mall) speaker 2014.10.21 Burlington, VT (Flynn Mainstage - Flynn Center for the Performing Arts) 2014.10.23 Portland, ME (State Theatre) 2014.10.24 Richmond, VA (Carpenter Theatre) 2014.10.25 Westhampton Beach, NY (Westhampton Beach Performing Arts Center - Hamptons Music Festival) 2014.10.27 Staatsburg, NY ("Shelter" screening - Grace Smith House - Franklin D. Roosevelt High School) speaker 2014.11.15 Kansas City, MO (Helzberg Hall - Kauffman Center for the Performing Arts) with the Kansas City Symphony 2014.12.08 New York, NY (Holiday Cheer for WFUV - Beacon Theatre) 2014.12.10 Washington, DC (Lincoln Theatre) 2014.12.11 Munhall, PA (Carnegie Library Music Hall of Homestead) 2014.12.13 Stony Brook, NY (Main Stage - Staller Center for the Arts - SUNY Stony Brook) 2014.12.18 Albany, NY (State Capitol Building - Anti-Fracking Celebration) 2014.12.29 Kingston, NY (Ulster County Offices - Anti-Fracking Celebration) 2015 2015.03.07 Hillside, NJ (Gene and Shelley Enlow Recital Hall - Kean University) 2015.03.20 Purchase, NY (The Concert Hall - The Performing Arts Center - Purchase College) with the Purchase Symphony Orchestra 2015.03.28 Jorgensen Auditorium, Storrs, CT 2015.04.02 Boulder, CO (Macky Auditorium - College of Music - University of Colorado) with the CU Symphony Orchestra 2015.04.04 Vilar Center for the Arts, Beaver Creek, CO 2015.04.10 Jefferson Center Shaftman Performance Hall, Roanoke, VA (cancelled) May 1-2, 2015 Koerner Concert Hall. Toronto, ON 2015.08.08 Catskill Brewery, Livingston Manor, NY (Fundraiser for the 100% Leadership Fund) 2015.09.11 New Paltz, NY (Music on the Mountain - Mohonk Mountain House) 2015.09.26 Annandale-on-Hudson, NY (Sosnoff Theater - Richard B. Fisher PAC - Bard College) with the Conservatory Orchestra 2015.09.27 New Paltz, NY ("Sense of Place" - Environmental Grantmakers Fall Retreat - Mohonk Mountain House) 2015.10.01 Woodstock, NY ("Paradise Is There" screening - Woodstock Film Festival - Woodstock Playhouse) Q&A 2015.10.26 New York, NY ("Paradise Is There" screening - Sunshine Cinema) Q&A 2015.10.29 New York, NY (The Today Show) 2015.11.02 Toronto, Canada ("Paradise Is There" screening - Bloor Hot Docs Cinema) Q&A 2015.11.02 Albany, NY ("Paradise Is There" screening - Spectrum 8) Q&A via Skype 2015.11.03 Rosendale, NY ("Paradise Is There" screening - Rosendale) Q&A 2015.11.17 Pleasantville, NY ("Paradise Is There" screening - Jacob Burns Media Center) Q&A 2015.11.18 Silver Spring, MD ("Paradise Is There" screening - American Film Institute) Q&A 2015.11.19 Washington, DC (Tiny Desk Concert - NPR Studios) taping date 2015.12.12 Chicago, IL ("Paradise Is There" screening - Gene Siskel Film Center) Q&A 2016 2016.01.12 Washington, DC (Tiny Desk Concert - NPR Studios) airing date 2016.02.10 New York, NY (Leonard Lopate Show - NPR - WNYC) Interview 2016.02.10 New York, NY ("In Conversation with Anthony DeCurtis" - Buttenwieser Hall - 92nd Street Y) conversation plus performance 2016.03.05 Deerfield Valley, VT (Clubhouse Great Room - The Hermitage Club) tour warmup concert 2016.03.08 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA 2016.03.09 Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 2016.03.11 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY March 16, 2016 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG 2016.03.18 Berlin, Germany (Konzertsaal at Universitat der Kunste "UdK") 2016.03.20 London, ENG (UK TV "The Andrew Marr Show" performing "Where I Go") 2016.03.20 TivoliVredenburg, Utrecht, NED 2016.03.21 Cirque Royal, Brussels, BEL 2016.03.23 Bridgewater Hall, Manchester, ENG 2016.03.24 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE 2016.03.28 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY 2016.05.07 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (Turn, Turn, Turn! - Town Crier Cafe) honorary event chair 2016.05.10 Lincoln Center David Geffen Hall, New York City, NY (Joyful Revolution Gala) 2016.06.09 Kingston, NY (Girls Inc. Leadership Scholarship Awards Ceremony - Old Dutch Church) June 13, 2016 York Theater, New York City, NY (Ben's Lighthouse Benefit) 2016.10.22 SUNY Julien Studley Theater, New Paltz, NY (Maya Gold Foundation Benefit) 2016.12.10 Woodstock, NY ("The Sounding Joy" - Washbourne House Benefit - Levon Helm Studios) 2017 2017.01.19 New York, NY ("United We Stand" Anti-Trump Rally - Trump Hotel - Columbus Circle) 2017.02.04 Olivebridge, NY (Winter Hoot! - Ashokan Center - Performance Hall) 2017.02.13 New York, NY ("We Stand United" Initiative Benefit - The Penthouse at the Park) 2017.06.08 Kingston, NY (Girls Inc. Leadership Scholarship Awards Ceremony - Old Dutch Church) 2017.06.30 The Bardavon, Poughkeepsie, NY 2017.07.01 Woodstock, NY (Kleinert/James Center for the Arts) 2017.07.02 Lenox, MA (Tanglewood) 2017.07.05 Kennett Square, PA (Longwood Gardens 2017.07.06 Vienna, VA (Wolf Trap) 2017.07.08 Connor Palace, Cleveland, OH 2017.07.09 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL 2017.07.10 Minneapolis, MN (Minnesota Zoo) 2017.07.12 Denver, CO (Denver Botanical Gardens) 2017.07.15 Santa Barbara, CA (Santa Barbara Bowl) 2017.07.16 Los Angeles, CA (The Greek Theatre) 2017.07.18 San Diego, CA (Copley Symphony Hall) 2017.07.19 Mountain Winery, Saratoga, CA 2017.07.20 San Francisco, CA (The Masonic) 2017.07.22 Woodinville, WA (Chateau Ste Michelle Winery) 2017.07.23 Portland, OR (Oregon Zoo Amphitheatre) 2017.08.19 Rhinebeck, NY (In Conversation with Elizabeth Lesser - Oblong Books & Music) 2017.09.08 New Paltz, NY (Music on the Mountain - Mohonk Mountain House) 2017.11.14 Westwood, CA (Regency Village Theatre - Premiere of "Wonder") 2017.12.06 Washington, DC (National Vigil for All Victims of Gun Violence - St. Mark's Episcopal Church) performed Let It Be